For You I'll Always Wait
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Roderich is a Prince and he is hopelessly in love with Gilbert who is the town blacksmith. Gilbert fell for Roderich the moment he saw him, Roderich did not. Roderich writes a good-bye letter to tell Gilbert his feelings and that he will no longer have contact with Gilbert. Roderich is betrothed to the neighboring country's princess, Elizabeta.
1. A Prince and a Blacksmith

The first time the prince walked into his shop Gilbert was taken aback by the sheer beauty of him. He'd seen the King and if he thought that man was handsome, he was nothing compared to his son. Before now, he never realized a man could be that handsome. He suddenly noticed every grease stain on his shirt, tear in his pants and soot smeared on his face. "Welcome t-to the Beilschmidt Blacksmith shop, Your Majesty. What—uh—what brings you in here today—sir!" He added quickly. Gilbert would deny it now, but he was completely flustered by the prince.

"Pleasure to you meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt. You are the operator of this establishment, I assume?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes, Your Majesty. I took over from my father after he passed from sickness. He taught me everything I know. My younger brother, Ludwig, deals with deliveries and works out deals with our customers. I mostly run the shop and make the products."

"I am sorry for your loss. Is your brother here? I would like to meet him as well."

"Unfortunately not, Your Highness. He's out on an errand." _Don't you dare gaze into his stunning purple eyes or wonder what his smile would look like. You know he is absolutely unattainable for you. Don't even try._ He warned himself even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Thank you for you time. I was on a tour of the shops that supply my father's kingdom. He would like me to keep good relations with the townspeople when we can. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Beilschimdt."

 _I could definitely keep good relations with you._ "Thank you for stopping by, sir." He watched him go and even with the first meeting he could feel his heart ache to see the man go.

The second time had been just as awkward and brief as the first, but by the third Gilbert had relaxed a bit. Part of it was because Roderich was actually alone this time. "Your father's order won't be ready until next week, so what brings you in here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are. I can do that, you know. Also, my guards are not here, so now you drop the formalities? I could have you punished for this."

"But you won't and I thought the formalities make you uncomfortable."

Roderich gasped a little, stunned by how Gilbert could read him. "How did you see that, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Call me Gilbert, please, I look for my father whenever I'm called that. To answer your question, you advert your eyes whenever someone calls you by one."

"To be honest, you are right. I know who I am, but I'm only royal by birthright. It could have easily been anyone else."

 _I wish it were, so at least if you felt the same, we'd have an easier time having an affair. No, I promised myself I wouldn't do that!_ "So it'll be weird when you're the king, huh?"

"Yes, I have been taught my whole life to be a leader, but I do not know if I am cut out to be one. I won't stop looking for my father when people will start calling me king. I cannot believe my coronation is at the end of next year. How does being born into the right family give me the right to lead a country?"

"You've never told anyone this, have you?"

Roderich shook his head. "I do not even know why I'm telling you. Maybe it is because I thought you would understand. You just treated me like I was someone other than a future king."

"A prince might be who are, but there is a person behind that title."

"You do understand—I"

"Your Majesty, His Majesty is looking for you. It is time for your meeting with the Grand Duke." One of the palace guards interrupted.

Roderich smiled apologetically at Gilbert and followed the guard out.

"Next time." Gilbert murmured, hoping there would be one.

Before they had really realized, they had fallen into a pattern and Gilbert fell in love more and more with each visit. Roderich would tell him his problems and worries, while Gilbert would sass him and give him comfort.

The seasons changed and a year had somehow gone by. Crisp autumn air floated into the blacksmith's workshop, bringing the clip-clop of horse hooves with it. Gilbert was hammering out his latest piece when the hooves came to a stop outside his open door. "Mail for you, Mr. Beilschmidt." The mail carrier's kind voice echoed through into the back room.

The albino sighed and took off his gloves. "Please tell me it's not another bill." He groaned as he greeted the short raven-haired man.

"Not this time, sir, just a letter from the Castle." Kiku responded with his trademark polite smile.

"Oh, well, thanks Mr. Honda. Have a nice afternoon." As Kiku bowed out, Gilbert flipped the letter over, trying to feel out its contents. It definitely wasn't a normal work order; the paper was heavier like an elegant stationary. Plus the handwriting and ink were different. The King's messenger always wrote in black ink and had rough handwriting as if he was always in a hurry. This letter was address with midnight blue ink and written with careful, even strokes. Had there been something that wrong with his last delivery? Or was he in trouble with the kingdom? He had always turned in his taxes on time and was never short, even if it was sometimes a struggle. What else would warrant such a personalized letter? With trembling fingers, he carefully broke the wax seal with its normal Edelweiss floral design. Those delicate white flowers covered the grounds of the grand Edelstein Castle and had become their crest.

 _ **Dear Mr. Beilschmidt,**_

 _ **As much as I have enjoyed our time together and your friendship, I will no longer be coming into your shop. It is in no offense to you, I assure you, but something else entirely. My father has always encouraged me to visit our suppliers to establish and maintain positive relationships with those who help us. I'm afraid I have gotten carried away with ours. I started making it a point to always pick up supplies from you.**_

 _ **This has become a problem for me because I feel, on my end of this I have gone to far. I have realized my feelings for you have crossed over the line from platonic friendliness to something more. I have become fond of you in a way that is not appropriate for either of us. It is especially inappropriate for a future king to have romantic notions for another male. The only solution is for me to withdraw myself from you. It pains me to write this, for I cannot gage your reaction, but mostly because it breaks my heart.**_

 _ **As a prince, there is little I want that I cannot get, but you…you I could never have. Trust me, I have entertained the idea of dropping everything and running away with you, if you have me. Alas, I am the only son of a king, the only heir, so I have to fulfill my duty and marry to provide this kingdom with an heir of my own. The only reason I am telling you the truth is because in one month's time I will be marrying Princess Elizabeta Hedervary to merge our two kingdoms and hopefully bring peace to our lands. I just had to let you know because I couldn't keep it inside anymore. It'll be too painful to be around you now.**_

 _ **My father, of course, has invited you to the ball next week to celebrate the Princess and mine's first meeting. I do hope you will attend, but that will be the final time you will see me.**_

 _ **With my sincerest apologies,**_

 _ **Roderich Edelstein**_

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat, all this time, he had thought the flirting between them had been one-sided. Not only had Roderich had been flirting, but he had sincere feelings for him. The albino immediately sat down at his desk to write a reply. He wasted no time when he finished and ran off to his stables. As usual for this time of day, his brother's horse was gone, leaving just his chestnut one. While he did the physical work of their shop, Ludwig was the one who dealt most with their clients. The blond was either out on deliveries or selling in the marketplace. Roderich's visits were always just what he needed to cut through the work and loneliness.

He mounted his horse and wasted no time making his way to the Grocer. "Toni!" he burst into the shop, desperately calling out to his best friend.

"Calm down, Gil, I'm here." He was barely able to respond before the blacksmith grabbed his arm and towed him up to his private living quarters. "Well, good thing I wasn't busy." He scoffed as he caught his breath.

"It wasn't just me!"

"What are you going on about now?"

"I have proof that it wasn't just me. Read it!" Gilbert shoved the letter into the brunette's hands. He watched impatiently, interrupting several times to ask if the brunette was finished. Antonio was the only one who knew that Gilbert fancied men instead of women.

"I don't believe it." Gilbert heard the genuine surprise in Antonio's voice.

"I know!" He did a little excited dance. "Anyway, that's why—"

"Don't you get it Gil, you can't act on this? He's right; he's the only heir. He can't be careless."

Gilbert glared at Antonio and snatched the letter back. "Are you saying being with me would be careless?"

"For a king? Yes. It would be scandalous for him to be with a commoner woman, let alone a commoner man. You and me, we're the bottom society while he's at the very top. There's just things he can't do as a noble."

"I thought you be happy for me."

"I _am_ , but we have to be realistic."

The albino pouted and turned away. "Fine. I was just wondering if you could get a letter to him. Even if we can't do anything, he at least deserves an answer."

"Wouldn't that just make it harder—never mind—I'll do it. I'll give to Lovina next time I drop off their groceries. Wait, couldn't you just tell him next week?"

"I can't wait that long and I can't send it by post. I want it to be more secretive than that." He handed him the letter and immediately left, still upset by the lack of support.

* * *

Roderich was interrupted during his afternoon piano practice by a sharp knock on the door. He had been improvising again with his secret lover in mind. Roderich had lost count to how many times he'd done that in the past week. He'd loose himself in the notes and soon an hour or more would pass. If he had written them down he swore he would have filled a book with songs about Gilbert. In fact he decided that day he would do just that. Maybe he would mail it to the blacksmith one day or even better would be if he could play them for him. The brunette dreamed of the afternoon they would have. Pale orange light of an afternoon sun would be streaming through the arced windows flooding the ballroom. He would sit at the piano and play the songs for Gilbert. He'd have time to explain them to Gilbert and how each one came about. A single tear fell down his perfect skin, mourning the life they could have had.

He stood up after the second knock and straightened his clothes. Roderich wiped his face and fixed his composure. "Come in."

Lovina walked in and curtseyed. "Your majesty, a letter came addressed to you with the grocery drop off."

The brunette smiled and took the letter from the silver tray. "Thank you Ms. Vargas."

"Please call me Lovina, it makes me feel different than my sister." She reminded him.

"Of course, my apologies, Lovina. Thank you for bringing the letter." He studied the cheap paper and the coarse handwriting on the envelope as he went to sit down. Lovina wanted to stay and see what the letter was about, but she knew better than to pry. She held up her simple red dress and curtseyed on her way out. His violet eyes widened as he saw the black coal dust on back of the envelope and excitedly tore it open.

 _ **My Dearest Roderich,**_

 _ **I have to say, it gave me great pleasure to receive your letter. I don't know what's worse, the fact that you won't come see me or that I know that we'll never work. Yeah, I would want to run away with you. Nothing would make me happier. It would be awesome. I knew I was in trouble the first time you walked into my shop. I was attracted to you the minute I saw you. I have always fancied men, but I never knew there could be one as beautiful as you. I looked forward to your visits more than anything. They have always been my favorite part of my week, or day, or whenever. I always assumed I was the one flirting with you. I never dreamed it was reciprocated.**_

 _ **I almost wish I never received your letter or that we didn't feel the same, because that would hurt less. I really wish you'd still come see me, but I understand if that's inappropriate or too hard. I'll miss you. I guess I'll see you at the party. Congratulations on your almost engagement. That will be our farewell, I suppose.**_

 _ **Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

Roderich laughed bitterly to himself as he let the letter flutter to the ground. Of course! Of course fate would work out this way. He understood exactly what Gilbert meant. It hurt more now knowing that Gilbert indeed felt the same, but knowing they could never be. It would be even harder to stay away now. His insides ached with the mere thought of staying away now. His heart felt so heavy in his chest that every breath felt labored.

He picked up the letter with a strained smiled and looked over the words. Of course his writing would dark and hardly readable, as if he couldn't be bothered to finish most of the letters. Roderich closed his eyes and imagined Gilbert bent over at his desk with a solitary candle lighting up the dark workspace. It's soft glow casting shadows on every crease of that white face. He vaguely wondered if Gilbert would be like a ghost in light like that. He watched as the Gilbert in his mind's eye was hunched over, writing a letter that was meant only for him. _Did Gilbert feel like his heart had been ripped out as he wrote this? Does he feel the crushing weight of sadness on his heart? Does he lie awake at night and dream of what we could be?_

Roderich stood, barely aware of his actions as his feet carried him back to his bedroom. Numb hands unbuttoned his delicate shirt on autopilot. It was only when he exited the castle out his secret tunnel, he really realized what he was doing. He pulled his "commoner" cloak around him and pressed on. He didn't care how much it would hurt. He had to see Gilbert when it could just be the two of them. He had to know, he had to get a taste, before he really gave his life to the kingdom.

The brunette walked around the familiar shop until he found what he was looking for. He knocked cautiously on the back door. He chewed on his lip and waited, listening for footsteps on the other side of door.

"Yes? If you're a customer, there is a front door. If this is some shady deal or illegal item you want me to make, I'm not that type of guy. We supply to the king after all, this is a respectable shop." Gilbert watched an amused smile form under the hood of the cloak and stared curiously.

"That was cute. I like that you defend your shop's honor with my kingdom." Roderich lowered his hood.

Gilbert could have jumped out of his skin in excitement. "Your majesty!" He had no other words as a small blush formed on his cheeks. _He must have gotten my letter. Everything is different now…can I hug him?_

"Please do not call me that and not so loud. I'm in disguise for a reason." He chided. "Let us go inside."

The albino nodded and led them up to his bedroom. "What are you doing here? Pri—Mr. Edel—no, those don't feel right."

"I wouldn't mind if you call me by first name."

"I want to call you something no one else does." Gilbert replied frankly. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a moment. "Can I call you Roddy? It's like a fond nickname for Roderich."

"That would be something I've never been called. I don't how fond of it I am, but if it makes you happy. As you wish." He looked amused for a moment. "What is wrong? You look troubled, I've never seen that from you."

"I just don't know what to do now. Am I allowed to touch you? Like holding your hand or hugging you or something?"

"I would not mind in the slightest."

Gilbert scratched the back of his head before he placed his hand on top of Roderich's own. He gasped a little as Roderich turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers. "I've thought of being like this with you so many times, but it's just so different."

"I have thought of this before too. Your hands are rough and calloused just like I have always imagined. I know in my gut that all of this wrong, but before I could think to stop myself I had already snuck out of my castle."

"So what does this mean? Aren't we just hurting ourselves by being like this?"

Roderich let out a short laugh. "We are, but I do not care. I know it will hurt later, but I have wondered so many times what we could be like. I just never thought it would happen." He paused and looked at their hands and then back up at Gilbert's face. He smiled as he thought of the letter. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"More than anyone I've ever seen. My heart was beating so fast the first time I saw you."

"I cannot say I liked you the first time, but you talked to me like I was a person and not just a prince."

"Sorry to ruin the illusion for everyone, but you actually are a person."

He chuckled and leaned his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "And you make me laugh."

"I still can't believe all this time I've dreamed of what it could be like to be with you and here you are. Here you are, holding my hand and wanting me like I want you."

"You do that too?" Roderich looked up at Gilbert in surprise.

"Do what?"

"Think about what we could be?"

Gilbert smiled fondly, "All the damn time. I knew loving a prince was a long shot, but I just couldn't help it. I hate you for coming here because it'll hurt even more to see you at the ball with _her._ Yet at the same time, I don't have to go around wondering what if I had just said _something_." He scooted closer he looked down at Roderich's face. If only he could study it and memorize it forever. "Can I kiss you?"

"I was going to if you did not ask." Roderich shifted and leaned in, leaving just enough space for Gilbert to complete the kiss. The albino smirked and waited, teasingly, like he could all day. The Prince let out a frustrated groan and grabbed Gilbert by the collar, kissing him roughly. Gilbert's eyes snapped open in surprise, but he slowly let them droop and deepened the kiss. As quickly as it started, it was over. Roderich shot up and backed away from the bed with a hand over his mouth.

"Oh no. I really should not have done that."

"Don't be embarrassed, I really liked your forcefulness and lead."

"No. It's not that…" He trailed off and started to pace. "I just did not expect it to feel that good."

"To me it was like a 'finally we did that' I'd been flirting with you for so long."

"I felt the same, but we should never have done this. I must leave now."

Gilbert reached out to catch Roderich's wrist, but all he caught was the whisper of fingertips. He wanted to get up and chase the brunette, but he did nothing. He just watched as Roderich's back disappeared.

"Well, that was sure eventful." Gilbert fell off his bed in surprise at the sudden voice at his window.

"Francis! You idiot, you scared me. Why must you always come through the window?"

"Because," he managed between chuckles, "I love to see you surprised like that. So it is true, hm?"

Gilbert tried to ignore Francis' waggling eyebrows as he collected himself. "It's nothing, he rejected me, obviously."

"Not what it looked like to me. _He_ was the one who kissed you. _He_ only rejected you because he knew he had to. The look in his eyes when he turned away was one of longing and lust." Francis had climbed through the window and settled himself in one of Gilbert's chairs.

"Oh so you're a spy as well as a tailor now?"

"You're just avoiding the issue because you're angry."

Gilbert's hands clenched at his sides as he exploded off the bed. He could feel the rage and frustration building as he tried not take it out on Francis. "Yes! Yes, I am angry. I spend half my life chasing after girls, only to realize it's boys I fancy. Then I finally settle on one and he's the _prince_. To my surprise we become friends and now he fancies me as well. Out of all those chances, only one works in my favor. Oh! And that one of course could get me hanged." He sat back on his bed as the utter despair washed over him.

"Calm down, just take it one day at a time, maybe you'll find a way to make it work. He was trying his best to resist you and as a prince who's used to getting what he wants, I bet he doesn't have much restraint." Francis smiled as the left the albino with those words. He waved as he climbed off the bed and out the window.

Roderich left the palace, this time dressed in his normal wear, not his peasant costume. He clutched the white box at his side and took a deep breath as he entered the shop. The prince hoped and prayed that it would be Gilbert who would answer the tinkering bell, not his brother. "Yes, I'll be right there, just finishing something up." He heard the kinder, but still rough, voice of the older brother and his pounding heart finally ceased to a dull thudding.

The albino's lips quirked into an amused smile as his eyes landed on Roderich. He used the smirk to hide his genuine surprise at seeing the prince. "Well, well, well, I thought you weren't coming to see me anymore, young master."

That teasing tone had annoyed him when they first met, but now he felt the expectancy that came with it. "Well, Mr. Beilschmidt, I actually have something for you, and since I am the only who knows about, I had to personally deliver it."

Gilbert's smirk grew as he took Roderich's words to mean something other than the brunette had meant. "No need to address me so formally, Roddy, I am the only one here." He grabbed Roderich's hand and pulled him to back of the shop. Roderich set the package down and was about to reveal his gift until he looked in Gilbert's eyes. Crimson irises held a sort of lust laced with something else, could it be desire or maybe even an admiration of some sort? The two stood barely a foot apart as the tension between built.

Neither knew who moved first, but Roderich was suddenly lifted unto the counter as a heated kiss began. Roderich gripped the sanded bench, his fingers curling over the edge. It was his first kiss, but deep down he knew no kiss with another would top this one. He felt everything, from the surprisingly soft lips of the albino to the warm air around them. He wished at that moment every touch would be burned into his skin so that he could remember it forever. The brunette gasped as he followed the albino's lead, neither really knowing what they were doing, but it worked all the same. He wrapped his legs around Gilbert's hips as the blacksmith drew closer to the table. The prince shivered as Gilbert's tongue worked its way into his mouth. He quickly met the tongue with his own and the two moaned together.

When they broke the kiss Roderich was barely able to catch his breath as Gilbert's lips ghosted over his neck. His focus wasn't on his neck, but on working his hands under Roderich's shirt. The brunette groaned softly as the rough hands dragged over every inch of his torso. Violet eyes slipped close as he imagined those hands being covered in coal and grease, marking everywhere they touched. A shiver went up his spine again at the thought of Gilbert messing up his clean skin. He loved how different Gilbert was than the nobles who were always kissing up to him. Gilbert had never done that. He had been casual, yet a little arrogant, but somehow it worked for him. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind or offend the prince, which turned Roderich on more than almost anything.

"Oops." Gilbert murmured as he chuckled against Roderich's neck.

"What is it?" The brunette looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I stained your pretty shirt."

"Oh the horror." He answered, his monotone dripping with sarcasm. Roderich leaned up and gave Gilbert a quick kiss and a little nip to his lip.

"Cute."

"You know, I actually did have something for you. This wasn't just an excuse to come see you."

Red eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?" Roderich nodded to the box. "Hold on, I don't want to taint your present." Gilbert went over to wash his hands before returning back to the box.

Roderich watched every move that Gilbert made, watching the way every sculpted muscle moved. _You can taint me._ He knew the thought would sound stupid out loud, but he meant the words more than he could say.

"Roddy…" Gilbert gasped as he lifted the lid and found a very elegant set of dress clothes inside. They were probably the most expensive things he now possessed. Nicer than all of his clothes combined. Every seam was tight and small and Gilbert could tell Francis put so much effort into making the clothes. So this was what it would be like to be a prince. He had never received a gift like this before and he wasn't anywhere near deserving of it. "You shouldn't have done this."

"It's more for me than it is for you." He smirked a little. "I thought you needed a proper formal suit. No more wearing your dad's outdated things." Roderich fingered the fraying fabric of Gilbert's wool coat between his fingers. Everything about his was so opposite from himself. If it was his choice, he'd make sure Gilbert was only dressed in the finest clothes and given everything he desired.

"How is it for you?" The blacksmith teased, pulling Roderich out of his thoughts.

"Because I get to look at you in them."

Gilbert's smile suddenly faded as he thought of the ball. It meant that he would never see Roderich after that. "Will that really be goodbye for us?"

Roderich looked away, his face mirroring the pain in Gilbert's heart. "I want to say no, but how can it not be. That ball signifies my official courtship of Princess Elizabeta."

He nodded. "I know, you're right."

Roderich read the unsaid words in his scarlet eyes. "I know that it does not make it any easier to know it's right." He hopped of the counter and hugged Gilbert, nuzzling into his chest. He sighed at how comforting it was. "If only you were at least a girl."

"Then you wouldn't like me."

"True. I do like you as a man. Too much. I have to go now, it was only supposed to be a quick pick up and drop off. My guards will come looking for me soon." He pulled away and started toward the front. Gilbert reached for him and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. He gave the prince a sad smile but then his eyes lit up for a moment.

"Wait here for a minute!" He ran up to the back and grabbed a small item from its hook. When he returned, he pressed it into Roderich's palm.

Roderich felt the curved iron in his hands with its slightly jagged edge. "A key?" Confusion struck his purple eyes.

"For my shop and my room, it's a spare. In case you ever want to come see me. Plus I just wanted you to have something of mine."

The brunette gave him a smile and he had to bite back tears. No, he would not cry, he'd see the albino again somehow. "I love it." He looked desperately for something to give his love in return. He looked down at his hands and saw the amethyst ring on his middle finger. He'd get in so much trouble for giving it away, but he didn't care. He knew it deep in his bones and in the bottom of his heart, Gilbert was his true love and he deserved it. He slowly pulled the ring off his finger and handed it over.

"No, I can't take that! That's probably more expensive than my whole shop. Every Edelstein family member has one, right? That's your family's jewel. I—there's—"

"Please, I'll just tell them it was stolen and that is why my errand took so long. You are right everyone in my family now has one. Besides, it's not like we can't get another."

Gilbert smiled fondly as he realized what the prince meant. "You stupid sap." The two chuckled together as Roderich pressed his forehead against Gilbert's forehead.

"See you later."

"Later." He leaned on the counter as he watched Roderich leave. _God, he looks so good for behind. I wonder if he knows that._

"Well, aren't you positively smitten?" Francis smirked as he and Antonio walked into the shop.

"Francis! You have to stop doing that." Gilbert growled as he jumped at the sudden arrival of his best friends.

"Oh come on, I used the front door this time. Not my fault you were making dreamy eyes at the prince."

"Gilbert! Wait, what is that?" Antonio grabbed the Edelstein ring from Gilbert's grasp. "No way, that's the ring of the royal family. That's supposed to be given to the Princess in two days. King Richard will throw a fit when he realizes it's gone."

"Hey! Tonio, he _gave_ it to me."

"You're kidding!" Francis chimed in. "That's basically like proposing to you. He did know that, right?"

Gilbert couldn't help but sigh dreamily. "Yes he did. He was going to claim some thief stole it. He promised me it'd be fine."

"Won't the king send out a search party for it?" Antonio said, worriedly.

"No, he'd probably think whoever stole it must have needed the money. King Richard has always been a kind one, plus Roddy made it seem like they had others."

"'Roddy'?" Francis teased.

"Don't call him that! That's my special name for him, he _only_ lets me call him that."

"That's cute." Antonio smiled.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I was curious how his gift went over. The prince even paid me extra to keep it a secret." He jabbed his finger at Antonio, "He just decided to tag along."

"Of course Roddy would, Fran, he can't have clothes like that being made for a peasant. It'd look like special treatment, which it totally is because it's for the awesome me."

"I'm still not over Prince Roderich giving you his ring." The brunette held it up to the light. "This thing has to be 10 karats at least."

"Yeah and I don't need your fingerprints all over it!" Gilbert snatched it back, pulling a chain out of the drawer in the front desk. He strung the ring on and slipped it over his head with the gem hanging against his heart. He had already memorized every intricate detail of the ring from its thick, curved band to the looped E's carved into both sides. His father had designed the ring after all and Gilbert could create the body of the ring a million times over. He ran his hand over his sternum and felt the cool lavender jewel against his skin. If only he could wear it proudly on his ring finger like a real fiancé, but he was nothing but a best kept secret.

"I'm with Toni, His Majesty _loves_ you. But I think he won't tell you because it would be harder to stay away.

"He'll have to, I can't be his, truly, even if I have his heart." Gilbert sighed wistfully.

"Fate must dislike you two."

"Wow. That's comforting, Francis. Why am I friends with you guys again?"

"Because we're the only ones who can stand your awesome proclamations." Toni smirked at him.

"Everyone else is just jealous of my awesomeness."

"Ah there you are." They smiled at their albino friend, glad he was at least sound a little like his usual self.

* * *

The next week had come too fast for Gilbert's liking, but there was no escaping it. Tonight would be their goodbye. "Do you think you'll get the courage to ask their cook, Miss Feliciana, to dance this year?" Gilbert joked to take his mind off his nervousness.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and focused on the night sky as their carriage bumped along.

"I'm serious. You know she has eyes for you too!"

"I don't think so, but I just might ask her."

"I will ask her for you, if you don't. I know she remembers how you two used to play as kids too.

Ludwig stood and smoothed his suit as they came to a stop. He watched his brother twitch in nervousness again and wondered if it was because of the prince. Just because he and Gilbert didn't speak of it, did not mean he didn't know about it. Ludwig refused to scold his brother on it, since he would be just another in the long list of those who did. It wasn't Gilbert's fault that he fell in love after all. He also noticed, but did not comment on Gilbert's new formal wear. It definitely had a royal quality and Ludwig had a feeling that Prince Roderich had given it to him.

Francis and Antonio immediately greeted Gilbert, commenting on his outfit.

"I knew that would be stunning on you." Francis complimented his own work.

"Wait until His Majesty sees you." Antonio teased.

"Stop being so obvious! Have you seen him yet?" Gilbert's eyes scanned the room again.

"Huh, he was just here."

Gilbert felt a sharp tug on his sleeve and he was suddenly pulled into another room. "Hey what's with this—wow." To say that the image of Roderich, dressed in his best, took the albino's breath away would be an understatement. The black garment was tailored to perfection. The onyx fabric hugged every curve and elongated every line on the brunette's body. Everything about the outfit made Gilbert's fingers ache with longing. It pained him to realize that Roderich would never be truly his, but excited him that he could at least him like this once.

"You look even more incredible than I expected, Gilbert." Roderich replied with a satisfied smile. He was a bit worried that the cream-colored fabric would wash Gilbert out, but it made him look even more striking. Every red accent in the outfit brought out the eyes that Roderich had fallen for. Gilbert was an angel in white and Roderich wished he was the only one who would see the albino that night.

"So do you, dear."

Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and kissed him softly.

"It's so good to see you." He murmured against the prince's ear before going in for another kiss. He wanted to press all of himself against Roderich with desperate need, but he knew that would make it worse for both of them. "I've been thinking about you."

"As have I. I cannot keep you off my mind even when I try. I wanted to steal your first dance before anyone else could."

"I don't know how to…" Gilbert sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact for the moment.

"Really? I thought most people were taught when they were young. No worries, Gilbert, I'll teach you. Follow my lead. When I step forward you take a step back. The waltz is easy and this song is perfect for it." He adjusted their stance so he was holding Gilbert by the waist with one hand and his other was clasped around the albino's hand. He guided Gilbert's free hand to rest on his shoulder and started counting with the music.

Gilbert was in no way surprised that Roderich was a natural and graceful lead. He didn't scold or scowl when his foot was trodden on or when Gilbert missed a step. He silenced Gilbert's several apologies with chaste kisses. As the song continued their form became less formal until they were holding each other close and swaying with the tempo.

When Gilbert closed his eyes they were wherever he wanted them to be. Along the shoreline at the edge of the kingdom, on the castle's starlit balcony or even in a land far away from here, that would be best. He wished that this moment would last forever, but more than that, he wished they would be free to just be with each other. His shoulders fell and his face scrunched into a grimace when the song ended. Roderich had been away from his own party for too long.

"I have to go now."

"You and your damn responsibilities." Gilbert groaned with disgust.

"I'd stay here all night with you if I didn't have them. I'll come find you later." The brunette kissed him one last time.

Gilbert nodded and let the prince leave first. He pulled the ring out from under his shirt and slid it on his left hand. He smiled wistfully at it, knowing its twin would be given to a beautiful princess. Tucking the ring back in its place, he finally left the room. His heart sank as he saw the princess curtseying in front of Roderich. She really was more beautiful than he imagined. Maybe Roderich would learn to love her. As much as he didn't hope for that he knew he should. He would never wish for Roderich to be miserable. He leaned against the creamy walls and stared at the tall arcing ceiling of the ballroom. He tried not imagine himself storming across the room and taking Roderich for his own.

A smile made its way across Roderich's face and Gilbert could tell it wasn't his genuine one. It made his stomach turn to think she'd be able to see that beautiful real one for the rest of her life. If he thought fate had been unfair to him earlier in life, it was nothing to how he felt now. Even if she were the kindest woman on earth Gilbert would still hate her. She had no idea what a pleasure it was to be with Roderich! He ran a hand over his face. "I can't do this." No amount of alcohol or fancy food could keep him at the ball this year. When he woke up from it all, he'd be alone again. "I'm sorry Roddy." He turned on his heel and left the ballroom.

He'd be good for once. Roderich didn't deserve to have a desperate man pining after him when he was about to start his future. _My whole life is here, but I can't stay knowing what we could have been. She'll never know how lucky she is._ The chilly night air didn't even bother him this time; he was already numb.

* * *

When Roderich awoke the next morning there was a letter sitting on his bedside table along with his breakfast. He recognized Gilbert's handwriting immediately and hoped it would explain why Gilbert didn't wait for him.

 _ **My Dearest Roddy,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't wait for you last night. I just couldn't stay. I couldn't see you with her knowing she was going to get everything I ever wanted. You. I also couldn't bear to actually say goodbye to you. I wish you happiness with her even if it if I hate it. This is my final goodbye. I won't be around anymore. I just can't be here when you're so close.**_

 _ **I am leaving our country to start anew. Trust me, there will not be a day that goes by that I won't miss you, but I have to do this. I won't stand in your way. I have to tell you I LOVE you. I really do, and I know I will never love like this again. Please don't try to find me; you have enough to deal with already.**_

 _ **Gilbert**_

Gilbert's writing was even harder to read than normal and Roderich knew it was because his lover was crying whilst writing. _I should have said it too! I love you. Maybe I am not too late._ Roderich didn't bother getting dressed properly as he ignored his surprised servants. Nothing mattered, he had to stop him. He couldn't let this happen. He was breathing hard when he reached the shop and he didn't care if he looked insane. As Ludwig walked up to front looking as if he had stayed up all night, Roderich's heart was breaking. He clung to a hope that Gilbert just wasn't up yet. "Ludwig is he…?" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I was up almost all night trying to convince him to stay, but yes, he's gone. He wouldn't tell me where. I don't think he wants to be found." Ludwig answered sadly.

"A-are you going to look for him?" Roderich gripped his sides as if that was the only thing holding him together.

"No, he's right. He needs a fresh start."

Roderich looked at the blond Beilschmidt in surprise. "You knew? I mean about us?"

"I always knew. My brother was obvious with his crush and I heard him discussing you two with his friends." Ludwig let out a short laugh. "I'm going to have to apologize for the work that will come out of our shop now. My father taught both of us the craft, but Gilbert was always better."

"It won't ever be the same, will it?"

"No it won't."

Roderich nodded and left the shop, he clutched the key underneath his nightshirt. _Goodbye. I love you._ He knew now that it was really over. They had been kidding themselves before and they knew it would hurt. He drew his wool coat closer to his body as the tears escaped without permission. It hadn't been real before, he knew before that he would still see Gilbert around town. Those encounters would never be enough, but at least they would have been something. Now the subtle ache, that had made a home in his gut, grew into a raw, gaping hole. Nothing would ever replace the warmth that Gilbert brought him. He would live in a perpetual winter and he'd have to accept it whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Gilbert!" Antonio burst into the shack that had become the albino's new home. It lay just outside a small village to the Northwest of the two major kingdoms. It was governed by a small man who made laws, but never enforced them. Gilbert groaned from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What time of day is it?"

"Were you inebriated last night?" Antonio asked, nearly forgetting the reason he was at the cabin in the first place.

Gilbert shrugged and yawned. "Who knows? I'm that way most nights or sometimes days, it all blends together."

"Is this really what you've become without His Majesty?"

"I lost my reason for everything."

"See this is why we can't leave you alone! Tone down the dramatics for a moment. We've been searching for you everywhere! The Edelstein Kingdom was ransacked by the Hevardy one. The marriage was a sham just to give us a sense of false security. The Princess knew nothing, of course, but anyway, anyone that could get away has been scattering to the neighboring countries. The prince asked me if I ever saw you to give this to you."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's left of our home?" Gilbert stood up roughly, ignoring the pounding in his head and the vertigo.

"Nothing. Everything was burnt to the ground and many capture and killed. No one really knows who the survivors are. I'm sorry, but that's all I have. I mean Francis, your brother, his wife and daughter made it out. They're out looking for you too."

Gilbert nodded numbly as he tried to absorb the news. He realized Antonio was purposefully avoiding telling Roderich's status. He finally reached out and took the letter.

 _ **My Dearest Gilbert,**_

 _ **By the time you receive this letter, you may already know, but I must tell you the news anyway. First off, I love you. I do, with all my heart. There has not been a moment that I have not regretted my decision to let you leave. I should have fought for us, but none of that matters now. All that matters is that you know I have never stopped loving you.**_

 _ **Elizabeta's kingdom had a sinister plan for ours all along. Her father never wanted peace like he had told my father. Elizabeta, bless her kind heart, had no idea. The minute she heard of their plans to take our kingdom by force, she warned me, but even now it might still be too late. As I am writing this we are being invaded. Everything is burning and I fear, I might not make it out alive. Do not under any circumstances come to my aid. I am happy that you were able to escape this fate. I had always hoped we reunite someday, but now, I know in my heart that will never be possible. I will not write those words we both know are on my lips, because I hope we will meet again in another life or whatever comes after this one.**_

 _ **Forever yours wherever you are,**_

 _ **Your Roddy**_

As he finished the letter, Gilbert didn't know what condition was worse, his shaking hands or pounding heart. "I-Is he…did he make it?" One look at Antonio's face and the way he turned from him, he knew. "No, it can't be. Please tell me you've got good news." The albino stumbled and fell to his knees, knowing the next words would crumble his world over again.

"I'm sorry. He handed off the letter and he was immediately captured. I tried to go after him, but he screamed at me. 'No, go, you are the only one who can get that to him. Go!' I still tried because I'd do anything to see you happy again, but the guards gave me a choice, go or be slaughtered." Antonio waited for Gilbert to yell at him or punch him or tell him he should have fought for their prince.

But none of that came; Gilbert would never be the type to ask someone to sacrifice himself for him. "You did all you could." He murmured numbly.

"What should I do?" Antonio desperately racked his brain for _something_ that would ease the pain, but he knew there would be nothing. Heartbreak was something that tore a person apart from the inside out. Gilbert may deny it at first, but eventually, he will come to realize he'll never see Roderich again. This was different than just running away from his love, because in that there was hope of meeting again. This, death, was permanent. Forever. Gilbert would never see those amused violet eyes he cherished, or run his hands through that perfectly combed hair, or kiss those soft lips or hold those delicate soft hands that didn't know the work his did.

He searched the parcel again as if he'd find some hope, or new news, or something. As he shook the long envelope a thin book fluttered to the ground. Gilbert gasped as he read the hand written title on the book. It was of course in the tedious looping style of the prince. The words "Songs About Gilbert" covered the entirety of the front cover and looked as if each letter was done with the utmost care. He flipped open the book and ran his hand over the inscription, biting back tears to keep from ruining the precious words.

 _ **Gilbert –**_

 _ **I wrote a song when I thought of you during our times apart. I hoped one day that I would be able to play them for you. I even had a time of day and a place to play them for you. In the mid-day light I would explain why I wrote them each one of them. I suppose they are my form of love letters. I know now that I may never accomplish this dream, so I hope someday you will find someone to play them for you. I wrote an inscription with each song and hopefully the melodies will tell my stories. I love you and I hope with this I'll always be with you.**_

 _ **Roddy**_

 _I will dedicate everything to this! I will teach myself to play them on piano so I can hear your words, Roddy. You_ will _be with me always._ He would have chuckled at Roderich signing his special nickname if his pain wasn't overshadowing every feeling he could have had. Gilbert's tears had fallen before he even realized and he suddenly remembered Antonio had asked him a question.

"I need some time." He finally looked at Antonio, but the brunette swore Gilbert could barely see him.

"I'll go find the others." Antonio left the cabin and winced as he heard a cry that shook him to core. It could only be described as pure and utter agony. He swore that even Gilbert's enemies could feel the pain in that cry. It reverberated off the trees and filled the forest until it cut off into soft sobs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wish fonts would translate here like they did in my word document. I had perfect fonts picked out to mimic both of their hand writings. Oh well, details, details. It killed me to end it like this because if you're a fan of my work you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. The happy ending will come in chapter two along with major fluff. I had the idea for a reincarnation fic so that's what the next chapter will be. I hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for the next installment.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Hope**_

 _ **p.s. For anyone that reads my PruAus fic, Marked, I am trying to get the update out soon. I have a little bit of writer's block when it comes to that story. I hope the update will come in the next week or two.**_


	2. A Photographer and a Musician

_**A/N: Just a little note before you begin. I changed Roderich's and Gilbert's last names because it'd be unlikely for them to still have the same last names in present day than they did during the first part. Also to keep Roderich's identity a secret for present day Gilbert. I gender bent most of the characters to the opposite of what they were in the first part so I could make sense of using the same characters. Well, to me at least. I hope you like this chapter. I was going to end it here, but I'm going write a domestic fluff chapter for this story as a kind of epilogue.**_

* * *

It was autumn again, but many centuries later. The timing may not have been perfect, but for them it never was. Neither of them could have dreamed they'd wait this long. Their meeting was one of accidental coincidence unlike their original meeting. Well, it may have seemed accidental to them, but it was always in fate's hands for them to meet like this.

Gilbert sat in his favorite coffee shop on his laptop editing photos. He loved that he could do most of his work outside of the office. There was nothing he hated more than sitting in a stuffy office. He was too awesome for that after all. He fingered the amethyst ring through his shirt; the familiar stone against his chest was a comfort to him. His grandfather said it was some sort of family heirloom and it was the oldest item their family still owned. He had always been curious about the last name carved inside of the band. Edelstein, they had never had that last name in their line so why would they have a ring that said it? He knew the speculation of a bride of one of his ancestors, but it felt different than that.

He shook his head to stop the pointless thoughts as he got up for a refill. Gilbert suddenly ran headlong into something, feeling a sudden warmth blossom across his chest. When he came back to reality, he realized it wasn't a something, but a someone he'd ran into. Gilbert looked up sheepishly to see a very annoyed brunette with coffee spilled all over his expensive-looking shirt. Although the coffee stain was not what caught his attention, it was the man and his striking beauty. "Sorry! I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."

"Of course this would happen—I—" Roderich's words stuck in his throat when he caught the red eyes of the stunning albino. "Do I know you?"

Gilbert felt that same sense of déjà vu when staring into those violet irises. "I don't think so…but you seem so familiar."

"Well I'd like to find out how, but I must be going. I'm already running late and now I have coffee on my shirt."

Gilbert chewed his lip and watched him walk out. No, he couldn't let this man walk out of his life like that. They had a connection. Or hoped that the brunette felt it too. He quickly grabbed a new coffee and followed the man out. The albino sighed in relief when he managed to catch him. "Wait! That suit looks expensive, let me at least pay for the dry cleaning." Gilbert said the first excuse that seemed plausible just to keep the man near him. He innocently held the white paper cup out to him, "plus I wasted your coffee so here's another on me. I don't know how you take it, but I hope cream and sugar is okay."

Roderich smiled a little, he knew when another man was coming on to him and this wasn't any different. He wondered if the albino had run into him on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. There was something adorable about Gilbert's way of flirting that Roderich felt himself accepting the cup. "Thank you, but I really have to go."

Gilbert nodded to the cup. "My number is on there, so call me for the cleaning bill." He felt like a dork as he waved and watched Roderich go. _Shit, I probably looked like such an idiot. I bet he won't he won't call._

Roderich sat in his car for a moment and stared at the writing on the cup. He smiled as he traced the letters of Gilbert's name.

* * *

Okay so, Gilbert had to admit he felt a little like a stalker as he made sure to be at the coffeehouse around the same time each morning for the next week. Yes, he was hoping to run into the brunette and no it wasn't _that_ creepy. He just happened to like to work from a coffee shop at the same time each morning. This was his regular place after all. Finally, on Friday Gilbert saw him walk in and his heart jumped. He almost tripped trying to scramble up so quickly. "Hey, you never called."

Roderich looked startled for a moment but relaxed when he recognized the albino. "Oh, Gilbert, hello." _Because I was too nervous of what I'd say._ "It was an accident after all, so I didn't need you to pay."

"I do still feel bad. How about we get coffee?"

"I'm on my way to work right now so I can't." Roderich saw how his short response made Gilbert's shoulders fall. "I can do tonight at 5:30?" He almost laughed out loud at how easily Gilbert perked back up.

"Yes!" He quickly reined himself back in a bit. "I mean, I suppose I can do that."

The brunette shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. "Oh, as long as I fit into your schedule." He fished a card out of his wallet and handed it over to Gilbert. "The bottom number is my cell."

"Roderich, huh?"

Roderich blushed for a moment. "Oh yes, I had forgotten to give you my name last time. It's a family name, a little old fashioned in my opinion."

"Oh yeah? My name is too."

"Well, again, I must go. See you tonight, then." He gave him a warm smile as he left. Gilbert was far from his type, but there was something about the albino that he could stay away from. It was a strange sensation and he knew if he didn't go meet him, he'd regret it.

Gilbert stared down at the card.

Elverman Music Studio

21 w Essington suite 501

Roderich Elverman (Owner)

For lessons and question about instruments call:

(345) 226-6239 (Studio)

(345) 212-5693 (Cell, only for clients)

Gilbert chuckled to himself. The card was just as formal as the man who owned it. The midnight purpilish/blue caught his eye. It was the same color of shirt that Roderich wore under his black suit jacket. It made his violet eyes pop and Gilbert suddenly had a new favorite color. _Well I could always follow you to work now._ He teased in his mind, but packed his things up and headed to the newspaper office.

The day couldn't have gone slower and every minute that crawled by made him groan in frustration. He'd spent making adjustments to photos for what seemed like hours. Yet, when he'd look at the clock, only minutes would have passed.

"You seem impatient today." Arthur commented, his eye on Gilbert's shaking leg beside him.

"How many times must we play with the layout until you're satisfied?" Gilbert changed the subject. "The pictures looked fine how they were laid out with the text before."

"You're lucky I don't get the boss to fire you for how annoying you are.

"Like you could find better." Gilbert shot back with confidence. "Plus, _I'm_ the annoying one? I don't get how your boyfriend puts up with your meticulousness."

"As a photographer, the best one in the proximity, I must add to prove my point, you should be better at aesthetic than this." Arthur cleared his throat and smirked at Gilbert. "I just have a good attention to detail and Alfred loves it."

"Gross." Gilbert playfully gagged at him. "Okay if you must know, I have a date after this and he's way hot." He showed the blond editor Roderich's card.

"Oh, Roderich. Yeah I know him, Al took guitar lessons at that studio. He's really a genius when it comes to instruments. I agree he is attractive. Who would have guessed you're his type?"

Gilbert elbowed Arthur. "Hey! I am awesome, I'm everyone's type. Maybe I should pick up an instrument. My grandfather tried to teach me flute, but my friends made fun of me that I played a girly instrument. I could always go back for lessons or maybe I'd do piano."

"You already have a date with him and if it goes horribly, you wouldn't want to be stuck in the same room with him one or two days a week. He does have other employees that teach lessons, but if you took piano you'd be guaranteed to get him. It's his best instrument, closely followed by violin."

"I suppose you're right, Debbie downer." Gilbert played with the web page on his computer and moved his photo to a more central location. It would catch the viewer's eye and attract them to the article.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned over to look at the web page. "You moan and groan over the layout of the paper copy, but you are quite good at making the web articles eye-catching."

"Of course I am. Newer technology is always easier for the younger ones. Focus on your old-fashioned paper, you old fart."

"Just because I prefer the paper doesn't make me out of date, Gilbert. You can't get the same smell and feel when you're reading an online copy."

"Yeah, but the Internet brings in 75% of our views. So we obviously know whose is more important here. 'The smell and feel', you nerd."

Despite how much they picked on each other, Gilbert and Arthur were actually good friends. Teasing and jokes were always just part of their banter. The two tended to share the dry sarcasm that Alfred didn't always catch.

"FINALLY!" Gilbert shouted when he looked at the clock. "It's 5:00, I'm out of here. Tweak all you want. I'm done with the webpage. Plus my date's at 5:30, gotta go freshen up."

"Put on all the cologne you want. It won't make you any less ugly."

"That's hilarious coming from you and your giant eyebrows." Gilbert winked and pulled his coat on.

"Shut up. Alfred happens to think they suit me, so I'm fine with that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh, he definitely does."

"And you say I'm bad, you pervy old man." Gilbert grinned at Arthur one last time before leaving the office.

"Cheeky bastard. I'm only 3 years older than you." Arthur muttered to himself, but smiled anyway.

* * *

Their normal coffee shop had a different feeling that night like somehow it was more beautiful and lively. Roderich couldn't quite put his finger on it, and cursed himself a bit for being a romantic idiot. He barley knew Gilbert; it wasn't the time to get all romantic yet. He sat at his favorite spot, tucked into the corner, two cozy armchairs with a small table in the middle. He had arrived a half-hour early out of nervous. _Why am I so nervous, it' s not like I like him?_ He unsuccessfully tried to convince heart rate picked up the moment Gilbert entered the store, totally betraying his thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time he'd reacted so strongly to another person. He stood and signaled to Gilbert and the albino's smile lit up his whole face. The brunette bit his lip and smiled back. He supposed there something infectious about Gilbert's smile. Maybe it was because he was so happy just to see Roderich, it made him feel special in a way.

"What can I get you?" Gilbert asked as he greeted him.

"You don't have to pay for me."

"I asked you out, it's only fair."

"Vanilla Latte, skim milk." _He is really charming, but he must get a lot of attention._

"Okay, I'll be right back." Gilbert went and stood in line giving Roderich a little wave from where he stood. He tried to be subtle as he checked out his date out the corner of his eye. Luckily, Roderich's eyes were elsewhere. Gilbert thought of all the ways he could photograph Roderich. He bet that the brunette was incredibly photogenic. It'd be a crime for him not to be. He thought of the perfect light that would highlight those cheekbones and how a little editing would make those violet eyes even more hypnotizing. _I'm really thinking about photographing him right now? I'm such a dork._ He walked back over with their drinks and sat in the armchair next to his date.

Roderich accepted the drink with a smile. He just now realized how long it had been since he'd been on a date. He had been on few lately, but every girl or guy just wasn't right and Roderich would break it off after a few weeks. He a little bit hoped that Gilbert would change that streak.

"So you run a music studio, huh? Tell me about that."

 _Oh good, small talk, I should have thought of that._ "My family has always been into music. I play piano and violin and piano mostly, but most instruments are pretty simple to pick up once you know one. I took lessons on both as child and I played in an orchestra all thought my school years. I majored in business so I'd know how to run my family shop. My parents have left it all to me, they're retired now. What do you do?"

"I'm photojournalist for the Mokane Times. Sometimes I travel for shots and that's always my favorite part. I work with editor and my best friend at the paper. He does the layout of the paper copy and I do the layout of our webpage."

"Oh!" Roderich's eyes lit up with realization. "You're Gilbert Brauer. You take some of the most stunning photographs. I love your shots, they really help sell the stories."

Gilbert smiled with pride. "Yes, that's me. I'm happy you know me. My pictures are pretty awesome. I was top of the photojournalism program at my university."

"And you're oh-so-humble about it."

Gilbert laughed at Roderich's teasing. "Yes, I suppose humility isn't much a strength of mine."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Hey!"

Roderich laughed. "Alright I'll lay off. Did you always like photography?"

"I do like taking pictures, but I didn't take it seriously as a career option until I took a photography class to fill an elective during my junior year of high school. My mother would pour over my photos, but my dad didn't see it as a profitable career until he started seeing my photos in the Times."

"That must have been hard majoring in college in something you where you didn't have full support."

"Yes, especially because my younger sister was exactly what my father wanted. He majored in a 'real' career, engineering. She was always seen as the well-behaved child, while I was marked as the 'wild child'."

Roderich looked at him with skepticism and feigned surprise. "You? I never would have guessed."

"So what if I enjoyed my school years while I was learning?"

"I'm guessing your extracurricular activities had to do with underage drinking."

"Hey!" Gilbert playfully glared at his companion. "Not _all_ of them. I was on the baseball team and I was damn good at it. The after parties just sometimes got a little out of hand."

"Again with the humility." Roderich laughed. He was surprised how natural the conversation felt and how easy it was to be himself. He didn't have to hide to impress anyone or hold back any emotions. His parents had always raised him to be a composed gentleman and he was, but he liked to tease and be sarcastic as well.

Gilbert laughed with him. He was falling for Roderich more and more every second. Roderich seemed to be having fun and Gilbert hoped that this would lead to another date. "I'm guessing you were an ass-kisser in high school and everyone's favorite teacher's pet."

"I was a straight-A student, but actually, I had quite the reputation for dating 'half the school'." He admitted, a little sheepishly.

Gilbert looked stunned. "You're kidding, right? Did you actually do that?"

Roderich winced a little, hoping this wasn't suddenly going to ruin his chances. "Yes—nearly—I got asked out a lot and I always enjoyed myself on the dates. I only had two relationships that lasted more than a month. I suppose I was looking for the right person and I never really liked anyone in my school to really stay with them. I guess it felt better to be loved than to be alone."

Gilbert shrugged and seemed to accept the explanation easily. "That makes sense. Most people don't see it, but I'm actually a relationship person over just dates and one-night stands. Of course there's no pressure for you. I'd be sad if this just ended here tonight, but I don't want to force you into anything."

 _He's the committed type, that's cute._ "Do want to grab dinner? I came straight from work so I haven't eaten yet."

Gilbert's spirits lifted and he finished he coffee. "I'd like that. I'll drive then I'll bring you back to your car later."

"Okay." The pair stood and Roderich let his hand slip into Gilbert's. He was just surprised how attracted to the albino he'd become. He usually didn't really do public affection on the first date, but something about Gilbert made him think he'd be breaking a lot of his own rules. He slid into the passenger side when the door was opened for him. The minute Gilbert's hand left his own, he craved its warmth.

"I'll take you to my favorite place, I go there a lot with my friends. It's a really good burger place."

"As long as it's not a fast food place, I'm okay with anything."

"Just because I don't have the same refined tastes as you, little master, doesn't mean I'd be that lame. Come on, I'd never take a date to fast food place."

"Good. I'd have to end the date right now."

"And you don't want to."

"I didn't say that."

"But you asked me to dinner, so that must be a good sign." Gilbert started the car and drove to a small burger and beer place. The ride was mostly silent, expect for Gilbert singing along to the radio. "My terrible voice must be hurting your perfect musically tuned ears."

"No, it's not actually that bad. At least you can hit the notes. I had a girl come in to see our vocal teacher, Elizabeta, and this girl was tone deaf. After an hour session with Elizabeta we had to tell the girl that our fall sessions were all filled and we couldn't take her on. With a little practice you'd be a pretty good singer."

"An almost-compliment from the musical genius. I'm flattered."

"The 'musical genius'? Roderich looked at him, skeptically. "I haven't even played for you yet, I could be completely terrible."

"My best friend Alfred, who's dating my coworker, Arthur, took guitar lessons at your place. Arthur said you were 'a genius when it came to musical instruments', a direct quote."

"Oh he must have seen Lovino. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a great guitar teacher. I'm glad he thinks highly of my place."

Gilbert offered a hand to Roderich as they made their way into the restaurant. The brunette took it without protest and followed him inside.

"Gilbert, dude! I didn't know you were coming in tonight." Alfred made his way the front and gave Gilbert a quick hug. "You should have told me, I'd have your normal table ready. It'll be a 20 minute wait or so."

Gilbert looked at Roderich who shrugged. "That's fine with us. Al, this is my date for tonight, Roderich. Roderich, this is my best friend Alfred."

Roderich formally shook the blond man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, I know, I took lessons at your music place. Arthur told me you two were going out tonight."

Roderich gave Gilbert a pointed look. "What, did you tell everyone?"

"Arthur said Gilbert could barely make it through the work day. He was impatient the whole day, basically bouncing off the walls." Alfred answered for him.

Gilbert blushed a little. "Arthur was exaggerating. Though, I was looking forward to it all day."

Roderich smiled at Gilbert. "I was too, actually."

"I think you just made his whole day."

"Would you stop, Al, you're embarrassing me."

"I think it's cute." Roderich said quietly.

"It is! Plus Artie said if I saw you two tonight, I was supposed to make fun of you as pay back for all the old man comments."

Gilbert laughed. "I wouldn't give them if he didn't act one. Plus he had his shots at me. He should man up and fight his own battles instead of sending his puppy to do them."

"Puppy? If anything, I'm a fierce guard dog. You bug Artie, you deal with me and he'd say the same for me."

"Ugh, you two and your sappiness. It's so thick I could drown in it." Gilbert rolled his eyes and mimed gagging and Roderich laughed.

"At least someone thinks you're funny."

"Excuse me, Al, I'm plenty funny."

"True, and you're actually really charming." It slipped out Roderich's mouth before he even realized what he said. Roderich hoped he wasn't blushing too hard.

"Whoa," Alfred put a hand up to stop Roderich right there. "Please don't stroke his ego. He really doesn't need anymore of it." Roderich squeezed Gilbert's hand and Gilbert was beaming down at him. "Gross, now who's being sappy? Yet, I can't blame you, most couples can be pretty sappy on their first date."

"Table's ready," one of the waiters called to Alfred.

Alfred bowed to them with a little smirk. "Well, right this way, gentlemen." The couple followed the blond to a table in the back and Roderich was happy that it was relatively private. They knew the owner after all; he assumed most people would be staring at them.

"You need to try one of their milkshakes, they're amazing." Gilbert told him excitedly when they were given menus.

"I'm actually not a huge fan of milkshakes, honestly." He admitted, not meeting Gilbert's crimson eyes, knowing that there would be disappointment swimming in them.

"Oh, well, I'll order one and you can try mine. They might just change your mind."

"We'll see."

They both sat in silence as they looked over their menus, Gilbert obviously knew what to get, but Roderich scanned his options. Gilbert ordered a bacon burger and a chocolate milkshake, while Roderich ordered the simplest burger and water. "Do have any siblings?" Gilbert asked. He'd mentioned having one, but he was curious about Roderich's family.

"No, I'm an only child."

"I couldn't imagine. I'd be so lonely without my sister. I mean, yeah her do-good notions got on my nervous, but she's still my little sister. We were best friends growing up and we're still close." Gilbert blushed a little when he realized how tactless that might have sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like that. I wasn't mean to rip on you for being an only child."

Roderich smiled mildly and dismissed Gilbert's apology. "It's fine, I'm not bothered by it. I have always been okay with being by myself. I could see you as a good big brother. You may not always set the best example, but I bet you taught your sister the important things. Plus I bet she never got many dates because you'd be the over-protective-brother-type."

Gilbert chuckled a little. "Yes they would have to go through me. Monika is very serious, so she has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. She doesn't know how to act around boys she likes, which wasn't often. She was asked out occasionally because she's tall, blonde, and totally gorgeous. The guys that weren't totally intimidated by her knew they had to go through me. Her boyfriend now is the total opposite of her. He's short, shares his feelings easily, and has a bubbly personality. Feliciano was taken with Monika the moment he met her and he begged me for permission to ask her out. I didn't see it at first, but Monika basically short-circuited around him." Gilbert laughed. "They were too cute for their own good and that was the first time Monika had actually asked me advice on something. What should she wear? What should she say on their date? Where should they go? What if she couldn't talk to him? The list went on from there."

"Oh, Feliciano? That's Lovino, the guitarist at my place's, little brother. It's kind of crazy that we had that connection all this time, but we're just now meeting."

"It is a weird coincidence." Gilbert saw their food coming and Roderich laughed at how he looked like an excited Pomeranian.

"This place must be good if you're that excited for the food." Roderich placed his napkin on his lap and sized up the burger that was set in front of him. He waited for his date to get his food, but Gilbert was clearly waiting to see his reaction. He picked up his knife and fork, cutting off a small bite. The flavors came to life in his mouth and he knew his eyes must have grown twice their normal size. He really wasn't one for burgers, but this one was amazing. "Wow," was all he could manage after the first bite.

"Now try this!" Gilbert pushed the milkshake toward him.

"You haven't steered me wrong so far, so I suppose I can trust you." He took a careful sip and again was surprised by how creamy and well made the shake was. The chocolate flavor was there, of course, but yet to just the right amount. Not too chocolatey, but also not lacking in flavor either. "It's good."

"See?"

Roderich shook his head. "Your confidence even shows through when you pick a good restaurant."

"I am awesome!" He leaned back casually lacing his fingers behind his head. Roderich caught sight of a silver chain that followed the contours of the albino's neck and then disappeared under his shirt. As he was about to ask about the chain, Alfred walked by and kicked the leg of Gilbert's chair. Gilbert lost his balance temporarily as the front legs of his hair connected back with the ground. Roderich hid his giggle behind his hand.

"Don't brag, Gilbert." Alfred scolded with a wink. "If anyone should be bragging it's me. I did craft the recipes for the burgers."

"They're delicious, Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred bowed dramatically. "No, thank _you_. Teach Gilbert here, some manners, will ya?" He smirked at his friend before going back into the kitchen.

"As if he's humble." Gilbert muttered under his breath. "Just made me look like a fool."

"Actually, it was kind of cute." Roderich admitted. "I was going to ask," he changed the subject to avoid embarrassing Gilbert further. "What's that chain around your neck?"

Gilbert looked as if he had forgotten that he was wearing it for a second before he pulled it out. He leaned over the table so Roderich could get a closer look. "It's always been kind of a mystery in my family. It's been passed down to the eldest son when he turns 18. We've had as long as my relatives can remember. It's very strange because the surname 'Edelstein' does not run in my family and it's not the name of any town either." Gilbert looked down at the amethyst and then into Roderich's eyes. He was stunned how similar their coloring was and was hit with another wave of déjà vu. He couldn't help but wonder if the ring was somehow connected to Roderich. There was no way all of this could be just by chance.

"Maybe it was the surname of someone important to one of your ancestors, but they died or something." Roderich reached his hand out to touch it, but recoiled the moment his fingers made contact with it. It was if someone had spoken right into his mind, like a thought, but one foreign to him. _"No! I can't take that. That's your family jewel. Everyone in the Edelstein family has one!"_ It was in a voice that was eerily close to Gilbert's and then the second part came in his own voice. _"You're right. Now everyone in my family has one."_ The words came with a sudden vision of an old shop. The shelves were all covered in a wide variety of metal tools. A coal black stove stood in the corner with a roaring fire and it also had a workbench with a hammer. Roderich somehow knew it was a medieval blacksmith shop even though he'd never actually seen one in looked down at his plate in confusion. _How? What could have that had possibly meant?_

Gilbert was completely stunned by Roderich's response. He acted if the ring had burned him and all of the sudden Roderich had paled. "Roderich? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked with concern connected to every word.

Roderich shook himself out of it. He knew something was indeed wrong and maybe he should leave. He let himself look into red eyes, struck with worry, and he knew he couldn't leave. There was something more here. He'd figure it out somehow and he had a sixth sense that he'd find all the answers by Gilbert's side. "Sorry, yes, I'm alright." Silence stretched out between them as Roderich searched for the proper excuse to explain his behavior. There was no way he could tell the truth. No way would be able to explain hearing a foreign voice in his head without sounding crazy.

Gilbert cleared his throat and quickly hid the ring under his shirt again. _Well, nothing could be more awkward than this. Think of something to say! He's clearly bothered by something. Should I ask about it or change the subject? It clearly matters and he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Okay, change the subject. Anything!_ "So…I…um." _Fuck! I can't even think of anything. This isn't like me._ He vaguely heard Roderich apologize again and panic drenched him from head to toe. _No, please don't tell me you're leaving! I can do better._

"Sorry, I honestly know what came over me. It's nothing against you, I swear." Roderich watched as the tension left Gilbert's body like a slowly deflating balloon and he finally unclenched his own fists. "Your ancestor could also just be a thief and he or she stole it off some noble." Roderich joked, trying to lighten the mood. "It wouldn't be a stretch with your 'wild child' streak. I bet that ran in the family too."

"Rude! I might not be a model citizen, but I guarantee my ancestors were not thieves. We Brauers are too noble for such filth. Maybe the noble was just so infatuated with my great-great-a lot of greats-grandfather. I bet he was a stunning and charming as I am."

"Yes, and I bet he was humble as well." The two laughed together again and finished their meals. Roderich stole several sips of the milkshake, happy that they were back to their normal banter. Gilbert reached for his wallet when the bill came, but Roderich put a hand on his arm to stop him. "My treat. I asked you to dinner, remember? I asked you so I'll pay."

Alfred came by the table and handed them a receipt with a smug look on his face. "I already took care of it. It's on me, but only this time, don't come here every date and expect me to give you free meals every time."

"You're the best, Al."

"Yes, and at the end of your date, I come out on top as the gentleman." Alfred put his hands on his hips and tried to look triumphant as he did.

"Roddy, let's leave this loser to his self-gloating."

Roderich nodded in agreement and followed him out. "I would expect nothing less. Of course your best friend would be just like you."

"No way! I'm way more awesome than Alfred. He just wanted to show off for my hot date. Plus he'll probably use it to brag to Arthur later. I hope he doesn't get laid just to spite him."

Roderich smiled but blushed a little bit when the mention of sex came up. "Don't be rude to your friends."

"They deserve it."

"Just like your coworker deserved those old man comments?"

"He called me lazy!" Gilbert protested.

"Oh yeah, like you haven't heard that before."

"So you're like one of those little kids who pick on the guy they actually like."

"I wouldn't if you didn't make it so easy."

Gilbert suddenly felt sad when he pulled back into the coffee place's parking lot. He wished he could keep the date going on longer, but it was only a first date after all. He'd be a gentleman like Roderich would want and end the date here. He got out and walked Roderich to his car. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." Roderich smiled and took Gilbert's hand in between his own. "Your hands are so warm." He blurted and blushed for saying his embarrassing thoughts out loud again.

"Thank you?" Gilbert laughed, hoping that was a compliment. "I'd like to go out again if you want to."

"Yes, I'd like that." Roderich acted out of character for himself for the second time and initiated the hug. He nuzzled his head into Gilbert's chest and loved that Gilbert was just tall enough to fit right under his chin. "Next weekend?"

"Yes!"

"Not worried about being too eager now?"

"Nope. I've got you now, I can be as excited as I want now." Gilbert left a kiss on Roderich's cheek just before pulling away. "I'd say you aren't the kind of guy that kisses on the first date. I'll wait for now, but no guarantees that I won't jump you on our second."

Roderich chuckled. "Okay, but also no guarantees that I'll let you."

"Of course you'd be a tease." Gilbert shook his head and made his way back to his car.

Roderich got in his own and looked over at Gilbert just in time to see him do a little dance. It was the dorkiest little dance, but it made Roderich feel so warm and happy inside. _Maybe Gilbert and I will really work out, but maybe it's still too soon to tell._

* * *

Since Gilbert had just finished putting out the last issue, he was off on Monday. He knew he was supposed to wait until the weekend, but he was never good at waiting. A small piece of him hoped Roderich wouldn't be weirded out, but the bigger part was just so excited that he didn't care. His car bumped into the small parking lot of the Elverman Music studio. The small rectangular building had a vintage feel to it, but it was still modern at the same time. A fond smile spread across Gilbert's face, the building was so Roderich. He walked into the shop and was greeted by a tinkering bell. The front of the store had a few people wandering, but the employees were nowhere to be seen. Lovino lazily made his way to the front counter to greet the new guest and made a face of disgust when he saw whom it was. "Oh it's you older potato-bastard."

Gilbert laughed at the older Vargas brother. "What a greeting. Is that how you welcome everyone into the shop?"

Lovino rolled his eyes as if even talking to Gilbert was a waste of time. "No just you. Just because my brother likes your sister doesn't mean I have to like you."

"It's a wonder that everyone isn't scared off from taking guitar lessons. When Roderich is free, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yeah, how about no."

"Charming. It's a wonder you have a girlfriend. Isabel must see something in you."

"I'm hot, duh." He smirked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and went to explore. He was looking over the music books. Maybe he'd pick one of the piano ones out and have Roderich give him private lessons. His heart stopped when he saw a mostly white cover with old fashion script scrawled over the front. It wasn't the name of the book, but the composer that stood out to him.

"Songs For Gilbert"

Written and Composed by Roderich Edelstein

"You've got to be kidding me." He fingered the ring on his chest as his other shaking hand reached out for the book. _B-both of our first names are used in this book and…and that last name…Edelstein. No way._ He flipped to the inside cover and his heart continued to pound against his ribs.

 _This book has been reproduced from its original form, but all the inscriptions are genuine._

Gilbert –

I wrote a song when I thought of you during our times apart. I hoped one day that I would be able to play them for you. I even had a time of day and a place to play them for you. In the mid-day light I would explain why I wrote them each one of them. I suppose they are my form of love letters. I know now that I may never accomplish this dream, so I hope someday you will find someone to play them for you. I wrote an inscription with each song and hopefully the melodies will tell my stories. I love you and I hope with this I'll always be with you.

Roddy

Disbelief continued to burn in Gilbert's throat like acid reflux. _How? It's both of our names and Roddy…that's what I call my Roderich. The Gilbert of that time loved a Roderich just like I like a Roderich of this time…_ Exactly like the words had come to Roderich three days earlier, Gilbert felt the words in his mind like a flashback. _I will dedicate everything to this! I will teach myself to play them on piano so I can hear your words, Roddy. You_ will _be with me always._ A small log cabin had appeared before his eyes and he felt so alone in that scene. The cabin was completely bare of any decoration besides the basic knew in his heart that the Roderich of that time never got to truly be with his Gilbert because Roderich had died. He felt the sadness of situation as if it was his own. His body led him to the piano in the corner studio on autopilot. He had never played piano before, but he knew for some reason that he knew how to play these songs. Shaking hands flipped to the first song and his fingers played a flawless melody as if he'd spent years practicing.

Roderich was walking his latest piano student to the front when the melody reached his ears. It made him stop in his tracks and his heart rate pick up. He knew that melody as if it was his own. He shook himself out the daze quickly enough to finish walking his student out. The minute the young boy had left, Roderich hurriedly darted to the piano and his heart hammered even faster when he saw Gilbert playing the song. Gilbert's eyes were closed and he played the song so well it had rooted Roderich to the spot. He hadn't even known that Gilbert played and was more drawn to him than ever before. The main floor of the studio faded away and Roderich was suddenly transported to a grand ballroom. The ballroom was intricately decorated as if it belonged to a castle. Roderich vaguely wondered if this castle was in the same time period of the blacksmith shop. His eyes betrayed him and he was suddenly watching himself in a royal blue suit dancing with Gilbert dressed in a cream colored suit. He was as graceful as ever and was being led, a little clumsily, but Gilbert. He had a strange feeling that the couple was them and yet not quite them. It didn't make any sense so he didn't dare explain to himself. The couple had ease to them as if they had been together all their lives. The happiness from ruby eyes was mirrored, in its exactitude, into amethyst ones. The scene faded when melody finished and Gilbert looked up at him. He had so many questions for the albino, but he didn't voice any of them. Their lips were drawn together like magnets, neither knowing who moved first. Gilbert yanked himself back from the kiss so abruptly that he fell off the piano bench. Roderich worried for a moment that he was a terrible kisser, but he lost the doubts when he saw the tears forming in Gilbert's eyes. He quickly grabbed Gilbert's arm and carted him back to his piano practice room.

"M-my dearest Roddy." Gilbert let out once they were alone. Roderich nodded, knowing they just had the same memories return to each of them. Roderich's hand covered his mouth as tears started to fall from Gilbert's eyes. The tears made Gilbert's eyes look even darker and more electric than ever. "Y-you w-w-were dead…" The albino collapsed to his knees and held himself as sobs racked his body. "I knew I was alone, but I had always hoped you'd come find me. We were so close and you left me all alone."

"I wouldn't have if I could have helped it. I am so happy you at least got my parcel. I fought with everything I had. If I had only escaped I could have been with you. Your name was the last thing I whispered when the last sword cut through my heart." Roderich whispered as tears flooded down his cheeks as well.

"You got it easy. I had to spend every one of my days wishing I were there. I am strong and I could have fought off those soldiers. You wouldn't have been a prince any longer and we could have just been us. Every moment I wasn't working, I played these songs." He held up the songbook. "I hoped you'd be able to hear them."

"I just did." Roderich knelt beside Gilbert and pulled him into his lap. He held Gilbert close and stroked the back of his hair. "I'm sorry you had it so hard. I promise, I'll never let you be lonely any more. I am not going anywhere this time." He held Gilbert as the man cried out everything he had. "Why now?" Roderich said finally as he left another kiss in Gilbert's hair.

Gilbert wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up at Roderich with determination. "Don't you see? We can actually be together now. In this time period homosexuals can get married. They are accepted now more than ever. It sucks that it's been this long, but now we have time to make up for it."

Roderich nodded with a bright smile and reached into Gilbert's shirt to pull out his prize. "I can't believe this survived all this time. It's still as beautiful as the day I gave it to you." He carefully slipped it over Gilbert's head and took the ring off the chain. He looked into Gilbert's eyes first, and then slid the ring on Gilbert's finger.

"Did you just ask me to marry you? Isn't that a little soon? We just went on our first date yesterday." Gilbert was grinning at Roderich, who rolled his eyes with the same fondness he always had.

"That would be a freaky to our friends. This will be our little secret since no one else would understand."

"About that. I thought you didn't have any surviving relatives, how do you look so much like my prince?"

"I did have cousins in another country that were related to my father."

"Does this mean we're like our old selves kin? That sounds kind of weird."

"I was going to think of it as reincarnating into the same family? Don't over think it, Gil. Just be grateful that we're getting a second chance."

"How about we secretly move in together? Then I could wake up with you every morning. I used to have dreams that you were still alive out there and you would one day find me in my little cabin."

"I would have loved that and yes let's move in together. I know you're going to call me a sap, but I can't really bare to be away from you right now."

"Not this time. We just reunited after centuries apart. You were dead. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Gilbert leaned up and kissed Roderich. The brunette immediately responded with a little too much enthusiasm and the pair tumbled to ground. Neither took any notice, because nothing mattered but being closer to the other. The kiss was passionate and the farthest thing from innocent. Gilbert surged forward and slipped his tongue between Roderich's parted lips. The pair moaned as their tongues met, both finally reaching the moment they had been waiting for. Gilbert slid his hands into Roderich's back pockets and Roderich's hands were everywhere. He explored every inch of bare skin he could get to and when that wasn't enough he started grinding his hips into Gilbert's beneath him.

"Wait." Gilbert broke the kiss with a moan. "Not here. Please. I don't want my first time like this where someone could walk in on us. Let's wait until we're at one of our places later."

Roderich sat up and adjusted his glasses. "R-right…wait it's your first time?"

Gilbert blushed. "I was waiting for the right person."

"That's cute. If I had known this was going to happen I would have waited too. I spent so much time in high school trying to find the affection I never got from friends or family in a partner. I lost mine in high school." He smirked at Gilbert instead of looking ashamed like the back of his mind told him he should be. "I have so much to teach you tonight."

Gilbert shivered as pleasure washed over his body. "Please teach me." He looked up at Roderich through his lashes, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Damn…you're going to make me want to cancel my lessons for the rest of the day."

"Such language for a prince." Gilbert scolded playfully.

"I'm not a prince anymore." He stole a chaste kiss and got up to straighten his clothes. Violet eyes landed on the dark purple writing on the songbook. "Will you play me the rest? I have an hour before my next lesson."

"You'll always be my prince and I want you to play it for me." Gilbert pouted.

"But you worked so hard, this time please do that for me. I'll reward you greatly…"

"Next time you'll play it for me and tell me the stories just like you wanted to."

"It's a deal." Roderich smiled and then frowned when a realization came to his attention. "I never got to tell you in person, but I love you."

Gilbert grinned as he sat down in front of the piano. "I have loved since the day you came into my shop." Roderich smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's strong shoulders from behind. "I know you're a photographer, but your hands are just as rough as I remember them. Do you work with your hands like you did when you were a blacksmith?"

Gilbert stared at his hands. "I fix cars in my spare time. Why are my hands a turn on to you?"

"I used to fantasize that I'd come into your shop after hours. You'd kiss me like you did that day I dropped off your formal wear. Those hands would leave coal dust and grease all over my body…"

"So you _were_ always that kinky. Damn…now I have my trump card." He felt Roderich shiver against his back just like the brunette had made him shiver moments ago. Roderich closed his eyes as Gilbert started to play the second song and the couple was transported to the ballroom of Roderich's dream.


	3. A Negotiator and the Convinced

Roderich woke to an early morning light streaming through a slit in the blinds. It had been two weeks since their memories had returned and the brunette still had to pinch himself. None of this felt real; he was just waiting to wake up from a really good dream. He'd grown up in this time period feeling empty but never knowing why. The guys he would date never satisfied him and never filled the void in his heart. Each time he'd get close to being serious about a relationship, he'd find something wrong with his partner and break up with him. Gilbert was different; he knew that from the start, something inside him finally stirred. A spark was formed when they met and caught fire on their date. When he was with Gilbert, he could forget what being empty felt like. Then he heard a beautiful melody playing in his shop, he knew it by heart even though it was his first time hearing it. The kiss returned their memories and his restless heart could finally stop searching.

There were things he missed about his old life like the balls and decadent clothing. He was still sad he and Gilbert got a second dance. The smell of oil and coal that burned in Gilbert's shop had always been one of his favorites. He missed Gilbert's shop dearly, but luckily the garage where Gilbert worked part-time replaced it. Even though it had mostly been a burden, there had been something sexy and exhilarating about having to hide their relationship. Then again, they were hiding now, but just the progression of their relationship. To their friends they had been dating steadily for two weeks, but in private they were the blacksmith and prince that fell in love all those years ago.

Then there were things that were so much better about this time period than the middle ages. First of all, running water and indoor plumbing. Nothing could compare to that luxury. Secondly, they could go out in public together and be relatively accepted. That meant more to Roderich than he could ever say. Sure some old folks and conservative types turned their noses up at a homosexual couple, but at least they didn't get stoned. He had to say; secretly living together was their best decision yet. Nothing could compare to waking up everyday next to Gilbert. After losing him, he thanked his lucky stars that he could see that beautiful face every day.

He rolled over and decided it was too early to be awake, having every intention of snuggling into Gilbert's side. He pouted when he only felt the empty sheets, devoid of any lingering warmth. He then remembered it was Friday and Gilbert of course had work. As he awoke and came to his senses, he heard the shower running. His eyes barely registered the blurry numbers on the clock that shone 7:00 am. Gilbert would be getting out soon. Roderich stood and stretched before making his way to the bathroom. He quietly and slowly slipped off his pajamas and got in the shower.

Gilbert jumped and dropped the shampoo bottle when the curtain was suddenly pulled back. "Geez, Rod! You scared me. You could have _asked_ to join me, y'know."

"Mmhm." Roderich murmured back dismissively, still not fully awake. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist from behind and nuzzled his head into the crook of the albino's neck.

He giggled a little when Roderich's hair tickled his neck. "This is early for you, love." Gilbert teased, "not that I mind the company. I have to get out soon, though."

"No I don't want you to. Stay here with me."

Gilbert grinned, in their time living together, he'd discovered what had to be his favorite thing about Roderich. The brunette was soft-spoken and _very_ clingy when he was still sleepy. "You'll make me late for work."

"Then don't go. Come back to bed and play hooky."

"You don't have any appointments, today?"

"No, so I don't have to go in today."

"I really should get my layout done." Gilbert protested weakly, very tempted to do exactly what Roderich wanted.

"Tomorrow." He prompted, trailing his fingers slowly along the curves of Gilbert's abdomen. "Saturdays are a busy day for me anyway. Or do your layout at home."

"You would have made a terrible king with this attitude." Gilbert joked, trying not to show how much Roderich's ministrations were affecting him.

"Good thing I'm not one. That sounds like a lot of effort." Gilbert laughed at that, moving in Roderich's embrace, trying to pull away. "No…please?" Roderich pouted. "We could sleep in and cook breakfast together. I'll make pancakes just how you how like them. I'll do it naked except for my apron…" Roderich was really pulling out all the stops here. They hadn't spent all day together in awhile. He knew just how Gilbert was turned on by him being all domestic. Then he got an idea and smirked, pulling out his trump card. "Even though I don't really like having my photo taken, I'll let you photograph me like you've asked."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he gasped. He'd probably never have this chance again. He was also touched on what Roderich was willing to do for him. _Roddy must really be desperate to spend time with me…it's cute…all right._ "Really?" He tested the waters, waiting for his lover to retract his last offer.

"I promise, I won't take it back."

"Mmm…you've convinced me. I'll text Arthur that I'll be working from home today. But since you're here, I might as well help you get clean." Roderich finally let Gilbert go so he could stoop to get the fallen shampoo. He'd be lying if he said he weren't appreciating the view. Gilbert poured the silky liquid into his hands and rubbed them together before messaging the shampoo into Roderich's hair. The brunette turned around in his boyfriend's grasp, leaning his back into Gilbert's chest.

"I'm excited about today, love." Roderich sighed and closed his eyes completely loose and relaxed by Gilbert washing his hair. Yes, this was definitely a perk of this century.

"I am too, my prince." Gilbert murmured, knowing that Roderich loved when he used that pet name. He carefully tipped Roderich's head back into the spray and rinsed the suds from his hair. Gilbert grabbed the bar of soap and started washing Roderich's back, massaging each section as he worked his way down.

Roderich shivered as he felt Gilbert's calloused hands rub against his smooth skin. He reminisced about the time they made out in the back of Gilbert's shop. He remembered when he got back to the castle and locked himself in his room. He sniffed the stained, ruffled shirt and could smell Gilbert's scent all over it. He couldn't wipe the giddy smile from his lips the rest of the day. He loved the contrast between their bodies. Gilbert's pale-almost white skin had a rougher feel with carefully sculpted muscles. His olive skin had a silky feel like someone who had never known hard labor. His body type was average, but with how much Gilbert called him beautiful he no longer felt insecure about being naked. "I love you." Roderich whispered as Gilbert finished.

The albino kissed the nape of Roderich's neck causing his lover to shiver again under his touch. "I love you too." The pair quickly finished washing up before Roderich dragged them both from the shower. Roderich started to make his way back to bed before Gilbert grabbed him around the middle. "Roddy, you gotta dry off first. Don't want to get our bed all wet." Roderich huffed when Gilbert threw a towel over his head and started drying his hair. "Lazy prince, you can't even do anything by yourself." Gilbert smirked.

"Only because you force everything on me. You like doing everything for me, horny blacksmith, it gives you an excuse to touch me." Roderich was smirking as well when he removed the towel from his face. He watched Gilbert roll his gorgeous crimson eyes as he finished drying himself off.

Roderich was out again in minutes when they tumbled back into bed. Gilbert smiled and shook his head, amazed by Roderich's ability to fall asleep so quickly. He pulled out his phone and texted Arthur before he forgot.

 **To Artie**

 **Hey, I'm working from home today so don't expect to see me. I know it'll be tragic for the office to miss my awesome presence, but you all will survive.**

 **From Artie**

 **I'll kill you, you little shit. Get your ass to work; your layout is due today!**

 **To Artie**

 **I'll put it together the website and send you my edited pictures.**

 **From Artie**

 **If the pictures aren't to me by 3 you're fired.**

 **To Artie**

 **We all know that's a bluff. Don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles and Al will leave you. You already act like an old man, don't wanna look like one too.**

 **From Artie**

 **If you weren't so damn worth it…**

 **To Artie**

 **Roddy says that to me sometimes.**

 **From Artie**

 **Gross.**

Gilbert grinned, knowing he was off the hook. His photos were nearly done and he could always get the website done before he went to the auto shop tomorrow. He put his phone away on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Roderich. He wasn't sure Roderich knew, but the brunette just looked so damn stunning when he was sleeping. His face was no longer concentrated and composed, it was open and vulnerable. Roderich had longest eyelashes Gilbert had ever seen on a male and when the brunette looked up at him through them, he went weak in the knees. Even when they met in this time period, Gilbert's breath was taken away. Roderich's hair was a perfect chocolate brown and framed his face beautifully. Yet was Gilbert loved about it wasn't it's velvety texture, but that one curl that refused to stay down. It was a small imperfection, but Gilbert loved that if broke Roderich's near perfect composure. He slowly drifted off thinking of the past and all the times they could have had as prince and blacksmith.

The albino awoke to the sound of Roderich's stomach growling a few hours later. He couldn't believe his lover was still sleeping through that. A careful hand reached over and gently shook Roderich's shoulder. He learned his lesson the last time he tried to wake with loud music and ripping the sheets away. The glare Roderich sent him was so full of fire it could make anyone shrink away. Then the brunette proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the morning. Roderich rolled over and looked at Gilbert with half-lidded violet eyes that were thankfully passive.

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to start breakfast or do you still want to make it?"

Roderich stretched, arching his back like a cat, letting every muscle feel the stretch. "No, I promised you. I'll do it." He slowly got up and wandered into the kitchen. Gilbert quickly threw on a pair of boxers and followed him. His heart stopped when he saw his lover wearing the red apron with its white lace trim. He had gotten it as a joke, but Roderich actually wore it and this time, with nothing under it.

"Wow…" Gilbert's mouth was practically watering with how much he wanted Roderich like that. No, he'd save it for later, they had stuff to do.

Roderich looked at him over his shoulder. "Too much for you, dear?"

"N-no I'm fine."

"You stuttered there, Gil."

"It's just hotter than I expected. Can I take a photo?"

"One and don't you dare show it to anyone or I'll skin you."

Gilbert shivered, flashing back to Roderich's crabby morning. He quickly shook it off and ran to their bedroom to get the camera, not daring to miss this opportunity. He grinned and held the camera up. "Okay, Rod, look at me over your shoulder like you just did. Bend your right leg…arch your back a little more…and give me your bedroom eyes."

"I have those?"

"Yeah like when I've done something that makes you want to jump me. Oh! I know remember when I came back from the shop covered in oil from a leak in a car…. right there! Hold it." Roderich had bitten his lip and had a small smile on his face. His purple eyes were filled with excitement and lust. He quickly snapped the picture before Roderich had time to get self-conscious and second-guess himself.

"That is the closest to a dirty picture of me you'll get it. I'm not doing that again."

Gilbert's heart was pounding when he looked at the picture. It was perfect and definitely worth using if Roderich ever left on a trip. "It's stunning."

"I don't want to see it."

"Don't burn the pancakes, baby." Gilbert chuckled get just the reaction he wanted. His snapped a quick photo of Roderich's disgusted face since he did this cute thing where he scrunched up his nose.

"Put the camera away for now."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." Gilbert stood and walked behind Roderich to pour himself a cup of coffee, of course, pausing to give Roderich's ass a little squeeze.

"Gilbert, you're handsy today." The brunette commented, surprisingly, without a touch of anger in his voice.

He chuckled and prepared his cup. "How is that much different than most days? Plus you offered to do this, it's not my fault I'm indulging in what's put in front of me."

"True and you did this for me, which is why I didn't scold you." He accepted the cup, prepared just the way he liked, and leaned over to give Gilbert a soft kiss. Roderich showed his love in affection or acts of kindness more often than saying it out loud. Gilbert was the opposite in that way. He said everything he felt and used every pet name to show love. Although he did show his love with his touches and kisses, his affections were always voiced.

Gilbert sat down at the table and pulled Roderich down into his lap when he brought over the food. Yes, eating like this wasn't the easiest, but Gilbert could care less.

Roderich shook his head, but smiled fondly at his lover. "I should do this more often if this is how you'll react."

"I'm game." He held him close and fed him even though it looked as if Roderich wanted to push him away. "I know I can be a bit much, but I'm really happy right now."

In fiery eyes, Roderich saw the sadness of the memories show up once again. He softened and placed a soft hand on Gilbert's face. "You are, but that's okay. You're not bothering me. I know you're happy we have a chance to have days like this. This is what I used to imagine us being like. Well in a different setting and time period, but still living together. I wrote one of my songs about that."

"That was one of my favorite inscriptions."

Roderich leaned in and brushed their lips together. He took control of the kiss and kept it just as hoped it would read to Gilbert. The gentle brushing became soft, but firm, to show every bit of tenderness that Roderich could muster. Gilbert meant more to him than he could ever say and in moments like this, he put everything into his kisses.

The brunette pulled back and the two finished their breakfast in happy silence. "What shall we do next?"

"I do have to work on my layout at some point. Can we do the photo shoot now?"

Roderich sighed and nodded. "No nudes. I don't want those on camera."

"No fun, but I have something planned for you." Gilbert grinned and skipped off to his closet. He rifled through his closet, practically vibrating with excitement, until his hands landed on a particular garment bag. This had been his dream for so long and he was glad this century had the technology to capture it.

Roderich suddenly realized what a terrible idea this photo shoot could be if he truly let himself be prey to Gilbert's mind. He paced and tried to hope for the better Gilbert, not the perv, he could be. Of course this would be a big show and Gilbert would have some outfit he'd been saving for a time like this. He'd pull out all of his equipment, set everything up, and Roderich would still think he wasn't good looking.

All of his worry melted away when he saw how happy Gilbert look when he entered the living room. It didn't matter what Gilbert would ask, if he was happy, so was Roderich. He had caused him so much pain; he should have offered this for Gilbert a long time ago. Roderich, in his own mind, would never atone for dying and leaving Gilbert all alone.

There was nothing that compared to losing a lover. Gilbert lost both his parents, but he knew this was worse. He'd wake up with tears on his face imagining the scream of agony that must have echoed through the woods. Roderich would have dreams of Gilbert drinking away his depression and being disgusted by the mere thought of him. He caused Gilbert so much pain; the dream Gilbert would reject him. It wasn't just that, that haunted him, Gilbert had dreams too.

Gilbert would wake up screaming and he still remembered the night they stayed up until three in the morning discussing their dreams. They were both haunted by a vengeful partner. Gilbert's would ask him why he didn't save Roderich from the massacre and Roderich's would ask why it hurt so much? 'Wasn't our love enough?' or 'All you brought me was pain'. Although that night wasn't their happiest, it solidified their feelings for the other and cast away all doubt.

Gilbert handed Roderich the garment bag and ran off to get his lighting equipment. Roderich took a deep breath and slowly unzipped the bag like he was worried it would explode. The first thing that caught his eye was a crown and he let out an audible gasp. The outfit was incredibly authentic and it brought him back in an instant. Gilbert was having him dress as a prince. He was giving Gilbert the picture he could never have before now. He was so touched his heart felt heavy. Not with sorrow, but with love and appreciation.

"Gilbert…how? How did you get this?" Roderich asked as Gilbert came back.

"Amazon, a costume shop, and etsy. It's amazing what you can find on the internet and what others will make for the right price."

"Oh god, how much did you pay for this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm getting the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I'd pay anything for that."

Roderich covered his face with his hand and felt a warm blush come over his skin. _He_ as Prince Roderich Edelstein, _was_ the gift. "You're incredible." Roderich groaned.

"I'm going to take that in the sincere way and not how you meant it." Gilbert clasped his hands together and held them up by his cheek. He cleared his throat and, very terribly, imitated Roderich's voice. "Oh, Gilbert! You've given me everything I could have asked for. You are so getting laid tonight."

Roderich removed his hand from his face. "I never wanted to be a prince, I _don't_ sound like _that_ , and I would never say that." He couldn't keep the fond smile off his lips and laugh from escaping. Gilbert joined him in laughter as he set up his light by the window.

"You wouldn't say it, but you were thinking it. At least the part. You were the one who wanted to fuck me in the music store."

"Don't remind me of that. I was just happy and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I'll never forget it. Now get dressed before I lose my patience and resolve and do it myself."

Roderich shook his head and gingerly took the costume out of the bag. It reminded him so much of his attire from the ball that he got chills. True, it wasn't black, but midnight blue, his favorite color. The fabric was smooth and silky like he remembered and it floated over his skin like water. If he had not been dressing like that all his life, he would have struggled with all of the fixtures. Lastly, he fitted the crown on his head. If he was in front of the mirror, he'd adjust the crown and costume a million times, but he just had to trust Gilbert.

"I should have tried to get a throne or something. None of our chairs are—" Gilbert dropped the chair and it fell on the carpet with a muted thump. He had been dreaming of this, but no daydream could have prepared him for the real thing. The Roderich standing in front of him was no longer the Roderich of the twenty-first century. He _was_ Prince Edelstein. Sure, the outfit was a little costume-y, but it would look authentic on film. Nothing could quite compare to the artistry of Francis's clothing back in the day, but this was not bad.

"What? It's a horrible fit or something, right?" Roderich reached up to take off the crown but stopped with the name that tumbled from Gilbert's lips. Gilbert only called him that in a teasing way and nearly never in sincerity.

"My dearest Roddy…it's perfect. It's really you. Not like I doubted before, but you look like you." Gilbert finally got over his shock and picked up the chair. "You will never have to give me a gift ever. Shit, I could cry." He placed the chair in position before pulling Roderich into a tight embrace.

"Gil, I can't breathe." Roderich scolded in a teasing manner, but Gilbert was still not having any of it.

"Neither can I."

Roderich was caught off guard by the seriousness and sincerity of Gilbert's tone again. He barely had time to take a breath before Gilbert's lips crashed against his own. The kiss was passionate and pure. It reminded him of their second kiss, in the back of Gilbert's shop. Roderich opened his mouth right away and let his tongue play. Their tongues slid over each other, both begging for more. None of this was fair. This day was supposed to be a treat for Gilbert, but he was the one being spoiled again. Gilbert's kisses were like fire, burning with passion and intense to the core.

"Okay, okay. I have to stop or I'll never get my photos." Gilbert pulled away reluctantly, a little dazed. "Sit in the chair." Roderich did as he was told. He let himself be posed and leaned into every touch Gilbert gave him. "You're too stiff." Gilbert shoved Roderich's shoulder playfully. "Relax…think about the ball. Pretend we stayed in that storage room all night. Pretend you were allowed to court me and not Elizabeta."

Roderich swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew he'd be bad at modeling, but he let Gilbert's words sink in. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they were no longer in Gilbert's apartment. He was sitting on his throne, anxiously waiting for Gilbert's entrance.

"Beautiful! Just like that."

He barely heard Gilbert's words. The ballroom started to fill with people. Chatter bounced off the stone walls and heels clicked on the oak floors. People moved and parted like the sea, whispers rushed through the room in waves. Down the aisle Gilbert floated in like an angel in white. Everyone knew who he was and they were stunned by his appearance. King Robert smiled at his son and Roderich got up immediately to meet his lover. Gilbert was his prince from the neighboring land and everyone was happy for their new courtship.

"Roddy." Gilbert laughed when Roderich didn't respond to his call. "Roddyyyyy. You're done. I got it."

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Where were you?" Gilbert teased.

"In the palace. Like the story from my third composition." Roderich walked over and plugged his phone into their speaker system. He smiled as his fingers found the playlist and selected the third song. The melody started and it told a story of first meetings and the thrill of falling for the first time. "Dance with me." He rejoined Gilbert and pulled him into a proper waltz hold. "We never got a second dance."

"No we didn't. I still love that you recorded your playing." He moved to the beat in a perfect waltz. He didn't stumble or trod on Roderich's foot even once.

"You've been practicing." Roderich was actually impressed.

"We'll I had to. You did tell me we'd meet again so I had to be prepared."

Roderich dropped his forehead onto Gilbert's shoulder and let out a little chuckle. "I sometimes still can't believe this is real."

"Me neither. Like I'll wake up one day, but it never comes. At least now I have picture proof."

"How did they come out?"

"Stunning. That's it. I have no other way to describe them. Please look at them?"

Roderich sighed and pulled away when the song ended. "Fine." He picked up the camera and nervously pulled up the pictures in display. He gasped and stared at the picture in disbelief. This had to be a trick of the lighting. There was no way he could look that…beautiful. His face was open and there was a spark in his eyes. The midnight blue complimented his pale skin and the crown was perfectly perched on his hair. "Gilbert…I look…I can't believe this. I don't look plain."

"P-plain? I still don't believe you ever thought you looked plain. You're beautiful, don't you see that?" Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"It's the lighting."

"No. That's why I did it by the window. It's mostly just natural sunlight. That's you, Roddy. You when you're not composed and put together, you when you're open and relaxed. When you have a bad day, think of these. That's how I see you and it's how you are."

Roderich set the camera down and threw his arms around Gilbert. "I love you." There was weight in those words. Every time Roderich felt inadequate compared to Gilbert or every other guy Gilbert could have had. None of that matter now. Roderich dug his fingers into the fabric of Gilbert's shirt and pressed himself as close as possible. He had everything he once lost. Every pining moment had led up to this. Fate screwed them in the first life, but he supposed that's why they got this one. Who they were in the life of misery, the integrity that they held, proved them worthy of this life.

"I love you too." Gilbert had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his layout done today. Arthur would pull his hair out, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know. I actually updated this story. The inspiration wasn't there and it sat 3/4 done on my computer for months. I understand if no one is following this story anymore. I do have plans to make an alternate ending-ish chapter and then a chapter of Roderich's inscriptions from his compositions to Gilbert.**_


	4. A Knight and a Damsel

_**What if Gilbert had gotten word of the Edelstein kingdom being attacked before it was too late? What if he was able to save Roderich? What would that mean for their relationship?**_

* * *

"Mr. Gilbert! Mr. Gilbert!"

A groan came from the wooden bed in the corner. Gilbert woke to the sound of his name and frantic banging on his door. He knew that voice well and it always came to bother him when he didn't want it. Toris. The annoying assistant of this town's clothing maker, Feliks. Although Feliks was as flamboyant as Gil wished he and Roderich could be, he still annoyed Gilbert to no end. Feliks probably wanted Gilbert to model another outfit and he sent Toris over to get him. Feliks had noticed him the moment he entered the town and was enticed by Gilbert's unique beauty.

Gilbert had taken a job as the old man blacksmith's apprentice. A job that he was over qualified for and therefore, most of the work was shoved off on him. Unfortunately, that shop happened to be right next to the tailor's place. Feliks would appear or send Torres night and day until he finally agreed to model for him. It gave him a little bonus and helped Feliks sell clothes. It also equally filled the old man's shop with Gilbert's admirers.

Gilbert had made more of a home for himself in this little town than he'd like to admit. He had a few friends, a steady job and many girls trying to get him to court them. No one could get close to his heart, but he didn't try to deter the admirers. Gilbert enjoyed the attention because at least it was somewhat of an interesting distraction. He locked his romantic desires and feelings in a cage that only Roderich had the key to unlock. Not even one of the guys here could compare to his beloved prince.

Tomorrow was the day. He knew it in soul even if he wasn't keeping time of how many days had passed. He did at first, but that only made him bitter. The whole Edelstein kingdom was invited to the wedding, well, he supposed he wouldn't have received an invitation. Roderich would have been firm that they stayed away from each other. It would have been agony, but if he went to wedding he would have done everything to make it a disaster. It wouldn't have been healthy for either of them. The wounds were deep and they never fully healed. They still bled on occasion when he saw what Toris and Feliks had. They were obvious even if most people just pretended that their relationship was just a work-based partnership. He and Roderich could have had that if they were just born to different families. Sure it wasn't truly accepted, but no one is this town cared enough to ostracize them.

"It's the middle of the night, Toris! I don't care if Feliks has stayed up all night finishing some masterpiece. He does not need me to try it on right now." Gilbert yelled in annoyance.

"Mr. Gilbert! The kingdom is being attacked."

"Super. Well, we're pretty weak and we'll probably lose. Might as well surrender." Gilbert rolled over in bed and closed his eyes again.

"Not our kingdom, your home."

Gilbert bolted up and ran to the door. He wrenched the door open so roughly it slammed into the wall, the hinges screaming in protest. "How do you know that?"

"Master Feliks started a journey there to meet with Mr. Bonnefoy about their suppliers. He saw flames and raced back." Toris was shifting from foot to foot, wringing his hands.

Gilbert didn't wait for a further explanation nor did he ask any questions. He grabbed the bag he always kept packed. He scrambled for every weapon in his place. He loaded them into his belt and his boots. He'd have to grab a bow and some swords from the shop. It was half a day's ride. Aria had better be in shape to sprint or he'd never make in time.

"Mr. Gilbert?" Toris followed him out to the stable. "What are you going to do? You're just one man."

"My prince is there!" Gilbert yelled, as if that would explain everything.

"If you're that loyal to him why did you leave?"

"He obviously loves the prince and it's taboo." Feliks showed up behind them. "He didn't leave because he wanted to. If it were us, I'd do the same. He's going to storm the castle." Feliks smirked. "I knew it the moment he came into town. The way he reacts to his admirers is proof too. He has the look of a scorned lover in those beautiful ruby eyes. Go get him, but you better make it back to model my next design."

"Late arrival as usual, Feliks, but I don't have time for this."

"Mr. Gilbert, you'll certainly die. It's a suicide mission even if you make it in time." Toris was the more rational of the pair and he did have a point.

"I'm already dead!" Gilbert yelled over his shoulder as he mounted his horse. There was so much truth to his words that it opened the wounds covering his insides. He left every part of himself back in that kingdom. The man he brought here was a mere shell.

"Mr. Gilbert no!" Toris had reached out to Gilbert's horse, but the pair were gone before his hand could catch their wind.

"Let him go, Tor, there's no stopping a man in love. I would do the same for you, my love. I don't know his whole story, but he left because the prince was betrothed. He was doing what was best for the prince and that was enough, but losing him to death? That's out of the question." He patted Toris. "I know Gilbert's our friend, but we have to let him go. It's amazing what he could do for love. Also, he's strong. Have you seen his biceps? Or his shoulder blades? I've seen him practice with weapons he's made. He can fight. Plus, he does out back here without a shirt. It's deliciously sexy."

"Feliks!" Toris groaned.

"Aw come on, darling. I have eyes and so do you. You know you're my one and only." He caught Toris's wrist and pulled him in close.

"Maybe we should go with Mr. Gilbert." Toris protested, ignoring Feliks's kiss.

"Me and you, fighting?" Feliks let out a loud laugh. "Tor, babe, with those arms?" He held up Toris's thin wrist and nodded to his petite frame. "I'm not trying to insult you, but neither of us has the build of a knight. My hands were made to create, not to destroy. We have to believe Gilbert will survive."

Reluctantly, Toris nodded and let Feliks comfort him with affection.

* * *

With anxiety and fear racing through Gilbert's veins, he'd felt more alive than he had in months. "Wait for me Roddy! Hopefully our army can hold them off until I get there." Gilbert shouted to the horizon as his horse raced at her top speed. He would really ride in like a fairy tale hero on a white horse. The closer he got to town, he saw what a dire state the kingdom was in. People were flooding out into the forest.

"You can't go there! We were ambushed and outnumbered!" They yelled warnings to him, but he didn't listen. Nothing would keep him away now. It was a stupid hope, but if they got away, maybe they could be together.

He finally let Aria slow when they reached the edge of the kingdom. His heart stopped. Orange flames were everywhere. They burned on trees, thatched roofs, farms and even in the prairie behind the castle. But the fire wasn't the shocking part, it was the bodies piled in the streets. Most of them wore royal blue of the Edelstein Knights. Here and there, there were patches of spring green. Gilbert recognized the kingdom colors immediately and his blood iced over. The castle walls had been hit by the enemy's catapults and lay in shambles. Next to go would be the castle itself. That had to be where Roderich was, he better be heavily guarded!

"Sorry, girl, I have to push you a little harder. We have to get Roddy." Gilbert pet his horses's mane before he dug his heels into her sides again. Aria shot off like a rocket, sprinting to the castle. She was definitely the fastest horse around, but she was horribly unruly in the wrong hands. The royal guard had released her after failing to tame her. They were going to put her down, but Gilbert stepped in and saved her.

Aria had been his father's horse and he knew what she could do. He knew she'd be better as a knight's horse than a lowly blacksmith's. He visited her often and she was calm for the Knight that rode her, but only while Richard was still alive. Richard had always been more like Ludwig. It surprised everyone that Aria bonded, not with Ludwig, but Gilbert. She refused to stay in the King's stables, kicking and bucking until Gilbert was near. He kept her in blacksmith stables and they'd been inseparable ever since.

He knew Aria trusted him with blind faith and she would take him anywhere. Arrows whizzed by them, but none could catch up with them. She didn't spook or startle as the enemy approached. "Here we go, girl. Easy now, we can do this. No one will keep us from my Roddy." He pulled out an arrow and readied to fire. Warriors in green aimed arrows, but arrows couldn't catch a bullet. Gilbert fired only when necessary. He had to save strength for the castle raid. He nudged Aria, directing her around the back of the castle. Toni told him about this tunnel years ago and he knew the enemy couldn't possibly know. Well, he hoped Roderich didn't show Elizabeta, then he might be in trouble. Gilbert dismounted and gathered his arsenal.

"You have to go Aria. Go hide in the woods. I'll whistle for you."

Aria huffed in response and nuzzled him with her nose.

"I know, but I'll need you when it counts. You're the only one who can get Roddy and I out. Go."

She huffed again but took off into the woods. He watched her go, but only for a moment. Gilbert adjusted the hood of his cloak and fitted a mask over his face. It was a disguise and he had to protect his beautiful face. He took a deep breath and pulled one of the swords from his belt. He held it by the sheath and knocked the hilt into the back wall. It took him a few taps until he found the loose stones. He pulled them back and crawled through the opening. The tunnel was cramped and dark. Gilbert's heart raced as he made his way through. He was going to be in real trouble if the enemy was waiting at the let out. Worse, if someone had followed him in. There was barely room to crawl. There's no way he could fight or turn around.

"Oi! Someone's found the back tunnel. Prepare yourselves. Protect the castle at all costs!"

Gilbert stumbled out and held up his shield. "Wait!" He removed the mask with his other hand.

"Gilbert?" The knight closest to opening lifted his face mask with a smile. "Good to see you, but way bad timing to come back."

"Matthias. Is the prince okay?" Gilbert wasted no time making up a reason or an excuse of why he else he could be here.

"I hope so. We have units guarding both his room and the King and Queen's quarters. King Edelstein insisted they be kept separate so if they were found, maybe one would survive to lead us."

"What happened?" He finally asked. He had an idea, but he hoped he wasn't correct.

"The Héderváry kingdom turned on us. Princess Elizabeta didn't know, but we were ransacked. You should evacuate with the rest of the citizens. I know you're strong Gil, but you should have stayed away. We're severely outnumbered. The ambush took out so many men."

The concern and warnings were lost on Gilbert. He gave a stiff nod and darted toward the hallway.

"Gilbert no! You're not a knight, you'll never survive."

"If you stand in my way, I'll have no choice." Gilbert unsheathed his sword and held it out as a threat. The Knights stationed here were too stunned to stop Gilbert. He took a deep breath and set his face into a hard glare before replacing his mask.

"You!" One of the warriors in green called to Gilbert and charged to him.

"Here we go." Gilbert smirked took a deep breath. Yes, he was not a trained warrior, but nothing would stop him.

"Who are you?" The knight raised his sword in challenge. "You wear not ivy nor midnight, where does your allegiance lie?"

Gilbert readied him sword as well. His made with metal that was nowhere near the quality of a knight's. He'd better make this quick. "I do not have allegiance to the Héderváry nor Edelstein kingdoms. My allegiance is to Prince Roderich alone."

"That still makes you our enemy."

"So be it." Metal hit metal with a clang as the knight engaged him in battle. Gilbert's blood was running hot with adrenaline. The thing about Knights is that they have a code of honor. He, as a rogue blacksmith's apprentice, did not. He swiftly pulled a dagger out his sleeve and jammed right in the weak point. This armor was made similarly to the Edelstein armor so it had the same weak points. Gilbert knew it inside and out.

The knight spit blood and staggered backward. "That was dirty, have you no honor? The Edelstein Prince should be rid of a knight like you."

"That's the thing, I have no honor code nor am I a knight." The knight came at Gilbert but he was already far out of range. Gilbert turned and aimed an arrow. It sailed as true as he practiced, taking out the knight.

The closer he got to the west tower, the thicker the sea became. Green stood out against the midnight, splattered with blood like stars. Gilbert pulled up his hood and slipped into the chaos in the hall. He mostly unnoticed, slashing the enemy only when necessary. He nearly made it to back staircase when a knight finally aimed in his blind spot. Steel hit flesh and a blood blossomed on Gilbert's right side. He cursed and whirled around. "I thought you Knights had honor!" He roared, seeing red from the pain as well as rage.

"Not all of us do. We attacked at night after all."

"I have no time for this!" Gilbert struck at the knight, but of course he was blocked. "I can't stop here." Gilbert matched the knight hit for hit and had no time to draw another dagger. His inexperience was definitely showing now.

"Where do you train? Obviously not at any royal court." The knight mocked, trying to distract Gilbert.

Gilbert wouldn't have any of it. "In a place with honor and class. My prince would never order his Knights to ambush in the night like cowards. King Héderváry must be a coward as well."

"How dare you!" The knight swung carelessly, leaving his right side wide open.

"There's your mistake!" Gilbert threw a blade and it made contact with the green knight's jugular. "You let emotions distract you." Gilbert laughed and slipped out of the hall. He finally left the thicket behind, but he didn't let his guard down.

As he rounded the corner his confidence was slipping. He looked down at the wound on his side. It wasn't awfully deep, but it would be troublesome. He'd have to be quick. He tore off one of his sleeves and tied it around his waist. He hoped that would at least slow the bleeding. The room suddenly spun and Gilbert knew he was lightheaded from the blood loss. _Fuck, I'm going to need to do this quick. At least if I don't make it out, I'll be with him._

The west stairwell was mostly empty, meaning the forces must not have broken through yet. Maybe today was his lucky day. Though with how the battle was going, it wouldn't be long. He cursed when he saw green Knights at the top the stairwell. They were busy fighting so maybe he'd be able to slip by. He let out a gasp as a hand closed around his wrist. He was abruptly yanked around the corner.

"Who are you and how did you make it here?" The Edelstein Knight had pulled out a sword and held it against Gilbert's throat.

Gilbert recognized the voice immediately. This knight was Roderich's right-hand man, his ultimate protector. "Sir Alfred?" Gilbert cautiously and slowly raised his hand to remove his mask, being careful to not make any sudden movements.

"Gilbert?" Alfred hissed in surprise before lifting his mask. He lowered his sword, but kept his hand closed around Gilbert's wrist.

"Good it is you. If you're still fighting that must mean the prince is okay."

"Didn't you flee the kingdom months ago? You can't be here."

Gilbert wrenched his arm away and stood tall, squaring off against Alfred. Even though He considered Alfred a friend, if he was going to stand in Gilbert's way, then he was an enemy. "I have to be here. By the looks of it, your forces won't last much longer. I won't stand by. I'll get Roderich out. He should have been evacuated with the citizens. The Héderváry family has to slaughter all of the royals to fully take over."

"We're doing what we can. Prince Roderich won't live with himself if you die fighting here." Gilbert gaped at Alfred in surprise. Alfred held up a hand before Gilbert could speak. "Who do you think aided him on sneaking out of the castle all those times? If he was with me then no guard would bother with us. I know what the prince means to you, but trying to get him out would be suicide. I'm all for love and fantasies. At most times, I'd be all for it, but this is war."

Gilbert held up his blade in a challenge. "I won't let you stand in my way. If you oppose me then I'll have to oppose you."

"Oh look, the prince's right hand man. I'll get tons of pay for bringing back your head." A green knight had rounded the corner to find them. "Once I kill you, then I'll get the prince. King Héderváry will reward me greatly."

Alfred saw Gilbert's wound and knew he couldn't fight. But then again, when Gilbert set his mind to something, he had an iron will. He swallowed and sighed. "Go Gil."

"Oh no! No way will your friend get to the prince before I do!" The green knight threw a dagger at Gilbert's back, but Alfred stepped in the way, blocking with his shield.

Alfred's eyes were ablaze and his face set with fierce determination. "You think you'll make past me, scum? I'm not a high knight just for show. I earned that title. I'll be in the hero here. You won't make to Gilbert or the prince."

Gilbert smiled a little as he left Alfred to fight. He was grateful his friend had a soft heart. He clung to the walls as he made it to Roderich's chambers.

"Stop. How did you get in this far?" A blue knight stopped him. Gilbert pulled back his hood. "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'm on a secret evacuation mission. Sir Alfred Jones sent me. Since I'm on neither side the enemy won't suspect me."

Roderich dropped his quill as he heard the commotion on the other side of the door. _Gil? He's here?_ He stood up and went toward the door.

"Your majesty. You can't leave." One of the blue Knights guarding the door stood to block him.

"Open the door. I command you. If Gilbert's here than it's all part of the plan. He's right on time. Let him in, now."

"But sir, it could be a trap."

Roderich cross his arms and set his face into a stern scowl. "Now."

Gilbert's heart leapt when he saw the door open. "Your majesty-"

"Here as planned." Roderich reached out and pulled Gilbert into the room. He gave Gilbert a warning look not to speak. Gilbert followed Roderich into the bathing chamber where they would be out of the guard's sight. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I'm here to save you. I'm your knight in shining armor, so to speak. I even came here on a white horse!"

"Gilbert! You shouldn't have come. You were safe wherever you were." Roderich frowned.

"You're not happy to see me?" Gilbert's already broken heart cracked again. Maybe Roderich had moved on. Maybe he wasn't really into _just_ men. Maybe he actually fell for Elizabeta.

Roderich sighed and his face softened. "Of course, I am, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger." He was about to throw himself into Gilbert's arms, when his hand landed on Gilbert's waist. He pulled his hand away and it was stained with blood. "Gilbert! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, dear, it's just a scratch." Gilbert winced. He shouldn't have used that pet name. They weren't together anymore.

"You're in pain, I can see it on your face. You were never good at hiding your emotions."

"Your majesty, we don't have time. I have a plan, but we have to leave now. I know a place where we can escape."

"Your majesty? Gilbert you know you don't have to call me that. Can I really abandon my kingdom?"

"Yes! If you die there is no kingdom." I'm doing this for us. I'm selfish, I thought you'd want to run away with me. We can leave this place and start over as commoners.

"What if only you and I make it out?"

"Then I've done my job." Gilbert's answers were short and to the point. He was trying to show Roderich how much of a hurry they were in, but Roderich saw the real truth he was hiding.

"We could start over, couldn't we?"

"You saw through me."

"I always do."

"I'm selfish, I heard about the raid and I couldn't let you die. I still have feelings for you. I've never stopped thinking about you. I actively had to stop myself every day from riding back to you. You wouldn't have to be a prince. We could go to my town or we could go anywhere."

"I packed my things and my horse so many times to come after you. Then I'd remember my responsibilities and stop myself. I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn't if I tried. But, I'm not going anywhere until you let me dress your wounds."

Gilbert sighed and started to remove his jacket. Roderich placed his hands on top of Gilbert's to stop him.

"Let me."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow, thoroughly amused with the situation. "Maybe you're just using this as an excuse to touch me."

"Maybe I am."

"So bold, your majesty!" Gilbert teased but winced as laughing hurt.

"My feelings for you have always been bold and serious. That's why I gave you the real one and not the replacement." Roderich said and poked the Edelstein ring through Gilbert's shirt. Careful, steady hands peeled off Gilbert's jacket and then his shirt. A sigh of relief escaped Roderich's lips when he saw it really was only about a half inch deep. "It's going to need stitches."

"Just dress it and let's go."

Roderich put a hand on Gilbert's chest. "I won't. I was taught basic medical skills by my father. I can do it. You made it to me alive and I'm going to keep it that way." He tried his best to stay serious even though his hand felt like it was alive. Touching Gilbert like this after so long sent sparks through his whole body. No one else could make him feel this way.

"Roddy, please, I have to get you out of here." Gilbert protested.

"The longer you fight, the longer this will take." Gilbert glared at Roderich's words but he gave in. Roderich got his kit off the shelf and rifled through it until he found what he needed. "This is going to hurt." He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Gilbert's lips in an apology. They both groaned softly when they had to part.

"Damn that felt so good. Beyond that even."

"I agree. Here, bite down on this. Stay calm and I'll reward you with more." Roderich rolled one of his hand towels and stuck into Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert nodded for him to continue. He could tell Gilbert was holding back a scream as the needle made contact with his flesh. "I'll be as quick as possible."

 _"Tell me you love me, tell me it'll be okay."_ Gilbert didn't say it out loud, but Roderich could read it in his eyes.

"I love you, dearest Gilbert, and it is all going to be all right." A couple tears slid down Gilbert's cheeks and Roderich wondered if it was because of the pain or because of the words. Roderich's stitches were small and careful, but quick. He was done in a matter of minutes and Gilbert could finally breathe. Roderich removed the towel and patched up the wound.

"I love you too." He said softly. He had written it in his last letter, but neither had said it out loud. Roderich moved to get up but Gilbert had reached for the chain around his neck. He pulled it out from under Roderich's shirt and smiled. He ran his hand over the curved edges of the key. "You're still wearing it."

"Of course, you dunce. I never take it off."

"Neither do I." Gilbert fingered the ring. He leaned in to kiss Roderich, completely forgetting his sense of urgency. His lips were centimeters away from Roderich's when a shout came up down the hallway.

Gilbert!" It was Alfred's voice and it was full of panic and warning.

"The forces must be breaking through. We need to go now." He pulled the crown off Roderich's head and threw it in his bag. "Get your commoner cloak." Gilbert pulled on his now one-armed jacket and cloak as Roderich did as he told. Gilbert pulled out his rope and tied it to the bedpost. He threw the other end out the window. Roderich ran to desk and collected the parcel, shoving it under his clothes. "Roderich! now!"

Roderich ran to Gilbert's side. Gilbert leaned out the window and let out a high whistle. "Hold on to me." He pulled Roderich into his chest and Roderich wrapped himself around Gilbert. He nodded to Roderich and grabbed the rope. They both took a deep breath and Gilbert threw them out the window. Gilbert didn't even feel the rope burn as they slid down. A flash of white appeared from the forest.

"You had Aria, of course." Roderich said as it all made sense. Gilbert and Aria were nearly invincible.

Gilbert braced them against the wall as they neared the bottom to soften the impact. Roderich let go when they hit the grass, but still kept close. Gilbert placed a hand on Roderich's waist to keep Roderich steady as he mounted Aria. Gilbert slid on behind him. He dug his heel into his horse's side and she took off.

"Gil, what if they come looking for me?" Roderich asked after a little bit.

"They won't find you. You can't find my new town unless you stumble upon it. Also, unfortunate as it is, I don't think there's enough of your kingdom to worry about you returning to claim it." Gilbert thought about his brother and his best friends. He hoped that they someone how were evacuated safely.

"They evacuated a lot of the citizens shortly after the raid started. I'm sure your brother and others got out." Roderich told him, reading him again.

Gilbert placed a hand on top of Roderich's and squeezed softly. He didn't say anything, his mind was too focused on their task, but he appreciated the reassurance. Aria approached Gilbert's cabin in half the time again and Gilbert felt like finally breathe. "We made it. We actually did it. I kind of can't believe it."

"Me neither." Roderich murmured. Gilbert slid off first and offered a hand up to Roderich. He took it and slid down, purposely falling into Gilbert's arms. Roderich smiled and clung to Gilbert as Gilbert tended to his tired horse. When Aria was safely tucked into her stable, he followed Gilbert into his house.

Gilbert immediately collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Roderich walked over and knelt by the bedside.

"Let me see your hands, my love." Roderich asked and reached out to him. Gilbert's hands were red and covered in dried blood. "I'm never letting you hurt yourself for me anymore. We are never doing something like that again."

"We won't have to; I'm never letting you leave my side." He murmured weakly.

"It's a deal then, Gil." He pulled his medicine kit out of Gilbert's bag and tended to Gilbert's hands. He covered them with a healing salve and then wrapped them. He kissed the bandages. "I'll never atone for what you've done for me."

"Yes you will." Gilbert said with confidence. "If you keep up your end of the deal."

"It is a promise."

"Then this was all worth it." He closed his eyes. "This better not be some cruel dream. You better be here when I wake up. I'll never leave you either."

"Gil, you will get your bed dirty at least get some fresh clothes."

"No, I'm too sleepy." He whined in protest. "Being an awesome savior is exhausting."

"I won't get in bed with you if you're like that."

Gilbert's eyes snapped open and he painstakingly dragged himself up. "I think you'll have to help me." He admitted with annoyance.

"I think I will. That looked painful. I would have helped you up." He reached over and undid the fastens on Gilbert's jacket and slipped it off. "I think you could make the one sleeved jacket a thing. You make it look appealing. Unfortunately, your arm would always be cold."

"Don't you dare tell the tailor that."

"Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"No, the one who lives in this town. He pays me to model his outfits."

"He might have to become my new friend."

"You both like dressing me up."

Roderich reached for Gilbert's pants and Gilbert made no protest. "I just think you deserve nice clothes. They suit you much better than your father's things. Plus, what's wrong with wanting to give you the finest things because I love you."

A shiver ran down Gilbert's spine from those three little words. It was only his second time hearing them, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He watched carefully as Roderich finished undressing him. He lay back down on the bed with a tired, pain filled groan.

"Gil! Clothes! You will catch a cold." Roderich blushed at seeing Gilbert naked so casually and for the first time.

"This is how I always sleep. Join me?"

Roderich knew it would be proper to say no, but everything in him was fighting against that word. Then again, they were in bubble here. No rules, no king or advisors breathing down his neck. He could be whatever he wanted to be. "Yes. I suppose I could."

Gilbert's eyes widened in astonishment. A blush nearly as red as his eyes dusted his cheeks. "Such indecent, naughty behavior for a prince." He joked to cover his embarrassment.

"You thought I would say no?"

"Yes."

"I have kept every feeling for you inside for so long, I just do not want to any longer. And I am no longer a prince. I am...a blacksmith's...what would you call me? Your lover?"

"Yes, my lover. We'll find you an apprenticeship so you're not bored while I'm at work." He patted the bed. "Hurry up and come here, lover."

Roderich quickly stripped himself of his clothes, avoiding Gilbert's eyes until he was done. He saw Gilbert's expression and shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." He slid into the bed, snuggling into Gilbert's chest. He let out a sigh of relief he felt he'd been holding in since Gilbert left. This is where he was destined to be. He felt every part of Gilbert's pressed against his own. He had never felt such euphoria in his life. "Can we do this every night?" He whispered after he thought Gilbert had fallen asleep.

"Mmhm."

Roderich blushed but he was happy. He wanted to explore Gilbert's body in detail, but they were both so exhausted. There would be time for that later.

* * *

Gilbert woke up first to shooting pains in his side. The memories from yesterday flooded back to him and he realized what a miracle it was that he was alive. With the adrenaline from yesterday gone, he was left with a throbbing side, hands and exhaustion. He looked over at Roderich sleeping so peacefully and smiled. None of the pain or the exhaustion mattered. Roderich was safe and they were together.

Roderich felt Gilbert shift and he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up a Gilbert. "Good morning, dearest."

"'Morning. How are you feeling?"

"It really all happened, did it not?" Gilbert could see the pain in those purple irises. It was as if the reality of yesterday was hitting Roderich as well. Gilbert nodded and tears escaped Roderich's eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "My kingdom and all my people, gone. And where was I? Locked in my bed chamber. I could have..."

"Could have done what? Your people fought for you because that's what they were supposed to do. There is no kingdom if the future king dies. None of that was your fault!" Gilbert put a soft hand on Roderich's face and wiped his tears. Roderich pulled gilbert close and desperately pressed his body into Gilbert's arms. Gilbert swallowed the noise of protest and ignored the pain in his side. Blunt nails dug into his shoulder as Roderich sobbed out everything he had. Roderich's body shook with every breath between cries. Gilbert could feel the tears against his neck. They were cold but he didn't care to wipe them away. He ran his fingers through Roderich's hair and kept quiet. Nothing needed to be said now, Roderich just needed the comfort from someone he loves.

"Do you think my parents made it out?" Roderich whispered after he finally calmed down. Purple eyes, filled with worry and hope, looked up at Gilbert.

Gilbert's heart broke for Roderich and he wished he could give him a conclusive answer. He suddenly thought of his own family. His heart twisted in agony and it felt as if an iron grip was squeezing his chest. "I don't know, but I know they'll be happy you did."

"Your family should have made it out. All non-knight citizens were evacuated as soon as it was possible. We you heal, we can search for them." Roderich saw through him again, putting Gil first as he always did.

Gilbert leaned over and kissed him. It might not have been the right move or the right time, but Gilbert just wanted to erase the pained look from Roderich's face. Selfishly, he also just missed kissing his lover. Gilbert quickly rolled over and trapped Roderich underneath him. Roderich's face was still wet from tears, but he didn't care. Roderich responded immediately and kissed back with fever. The kiss started out passionate and hungry, but when the initial need faded, it became tender and sweet. Roderich gasped and opened his mouth for Gilbert's tongue. He remembered their kiss in Gilbert's shop and he shivered. Gilbert's tongue was warm and comforting. It filled his mouth and sent tingles through his body every time it brushed against his own.

It took Roderich and Gilbert to notice voices outside Gilbert's door. "It's just Toris, ignore it." Gilbert murmured as he trailed kisses down Roderich's neck. Roderich let out a soft groan and arched his back in pleasure.

"Yes, this is where he lives. I don't know if he made it back. He went to the kingdom to save the prince."

"He did WHAT?! That's a suicide mission! He should have been unharmed. He should have been fine."

Gilbert pulled away abruptly when he heard the second voice. Roderich was too dazed from Gilbert's ministrations, he whined softly and chased Gilbert's body with his own. "Wait, love, that's Toni!" He scrambled up, ignoring his side's screaming protests, and quickly put on his pants. He stumbled a bit as he ran to the door. He yanked it open and saw Toris and Antonio standing on the other side. He let out a sigh of relief and the grip on his heart loosened a little.

"Mr. Gilbert! You've returned! We—" Toris spoke first, but he was quickly cut off by Antonio.

"Gilbert! Thank goodness. We've been searching for your everywhere!" Antonio threw his arms around Gilbert and Gilbert gripped the back of Antonio's shirt.

"You're all right, Toni. I've missed you so much."

Roderich had been too surprised to react. He was still wearing nothing, but Gilbert's bedsheets. He smiled, warmed by the tender reunion between Gilbert and his friend. His heart ached for his own family. He hoped Antonio would know something.

"Me? I was evacuated with the other citizens." Antonio pulled away and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, his green eyes stern and serious. "What is this I hear about you going on a rescue mission? You are so reckless and irresponsible. He looked Gilbert up and down, his eyes settling on the white bandage on Gilbert's side that was now slightly soaked in red. You're injured! How could you do this? At least tell you've taken care of the injury properly."

"It doesn't matter. I'll live. It worked and that's all that matters."

"Gilbert! Your wound is seeping. What do you mean it doesn't matter?!"

"Gilbert! You should have told me!" Roderich got up from the bed, taking the sheet with him, and forgetting his shame in his worry. He ran to Gilbert's side and Antonio's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Your majesty?"

Toris had taken this time to leave them alone. He was happy that Gilbert was alive, but he felt as if he was intruding on a private moment. He couldn't wait to tell Feliks that Gilbert had made it back alive.

Roderich flushed when he realized Antonio's eyes had looked him up and down. Antonio's worry and anger suddenly left him. He let out a little snickering laugh. "What were you two up to last night? Gilbert, shame on you, he's a prince."

Roderich groaned inwardly. That was the downside of Gilbert's friends. They had the exact same sense of humor that Gilbert had. It was in their nature to make a tense situation lighter with a joke. "It's not what it looks like!" Roderich defended quickly. "If you had given me a little warning, _Gilbert_." His tone was as icy and accusing as the look in his eyes.

"Give us a minute." Gilbert retreated back into his house and quickly shut the door.

"How dare you embarrass me like that! Our people will still see me as a prince! I can't be seen in such a lewd way!" Roderich rounded on Gilbert, squaring off to show his authority and anger.

Gilbert held his hands up surrender. "I'm sorry! I was so surprised and excited that I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me?" Gilbert hunched his shoulders and looked up at Roderich with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Roderich let a short breath out of nose, but his expression softened. He would have reacted the same…well no, if it were his parents, he'd make sure they were at least both _dressed_! He crossed his arms, but looked down at Gilbert's wound and sighed. "Let me look at your side." He quickly pulled on his pants and shirt before peeling back the bandage. The stitches were luckily all still intact, but the stress was making Gilbert bleed. He quickly wiped the wound with alcohol causing Gilbert to hiss in pain. _That's what you get for embarrassing me._ New dressing was applied after the wound was sanitized. Roderich stood up and glared Gilbert. "Bed. Now."

"Roddy, I'm sorry."

"You can _not_ ignore the pain; you'll reopen the stitches. Lay down now."

Gilbert pouted and looked at Roderich with a sincere apology in his eyes. He hadn't meant to made Roderich mad and he felt so unsettled that he couldn't make it better. He sighed and did as he told.

"You're hopeless without me." Roderich gave him a small smile and strode across the room to get the door.

"I apologize, your majesty. I hadn't meant to make things like that. It was more a tease toward Gilbert than it was to you." Antonio humbly bowed as soon as the door was opened.

"Thank you, at least one of you has class." Roderich swallowed, "but I'm not a prince, not anymore. There is nothing to return to, is there?"

Antonio pressed his lips together in a thin line when he straightened up. Roderich stepped aside to let him inside. Antonio walked over, taking one the dining chairs, and sat by Gilbert's bed. "No. I got word that the castle was destroyed when the rest of your forces fell. There was a rumor that the prince when missing, but I had no idea Gil had come to save you."

"Yes well, love makes you do stupid things, doesn't it?" Roderich responded evenly and sat on Gilbert's bed. He ran a hand through Gilbert's fringe with a soft smile.

"Did you get word about the king and queen?" Gilbert asked for Roderich.

Antonio avoided Roderich's eyes and nodded. "They were…killed."

Roderich stared, stunned for a moment, and then let out a strangled cry. Gilbert reached for him and Roderich took Gilbert's hand in his own. He laced their fingers and pressed Gilbert's hand against his lips, closing his eyes.

"Roddy…" Gilbert gasped, his heart breaking for his boyfriend. Roderich had lost his kingdom and his parents. Gilbert at least had Antonio. Roderich was so shook up that tears didn't even fall from his eyes.

"Your majes—I mean—Roderich?" He looked for confirmation that it would be okay to address him as such, but Roderich couldn't respond. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Gilbert wanted to ask about the rest of his family, but he didn't want to be selfish. He wanted to tell Roderich it would be all right, but he knew it wouldn't. Roderich had no one else now. He couldn't imagine the loneliness he felt. He wondered if Roderich would have rather died for his kingdom. It was painful to lose someone, but just as painful to be the one left behind.

After several minutes, Roderich lowered their hands into his lap. He placed his other hand on top of Gilbert's and his knuckles were turning white from gripping Gilbert's hand. "What about Ludwig or Francis?" He asked for Gilbert, knowing his lover wouldn't ask, not now.

"Luckily, they're fine. Francis is with Lovina, searching for Gilbert. Ludwig is with Feliciana searching in another area. We all split up to come find you. I'll have to send word to them."

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief and surprise. They all made it…well almost all of them. He looked at Roderich. None of this was fair. Why should he get everyone while Roderich gets no one?

"Honestly, if you hadn't come and got Roderich, I doubt he would have made it out alive. There was no way they'd let the rulers live. The Hevardy kingdom had to take over after all." It was probably the wrong thing to say, but Antonio tried to make it as logical as possible.

Roderich nodded and he could feel the guilt coursing through Gilbert's veins as he could see it in his eyes. He stroked his thumb over Gilbert's knuckles and shook his head. "Don't do that. Antonio is right. They were taking over our kingdom. I wouldn't have survived if you didn't sacrifice yourself for me. I owe everything to you."

"But I was only being selfis—"

Roderich cut off Gilbert's protest. "No, I will absolutely not accept that. Gilbert, you could have been killed. You should have been killed. You're only one man, Gil, you couldn't have saved everyone. I am so lucky to have you. That was a completely selfless thing for you to do. Yes, it was because you love me, but it was all for me. I'm so happy you didn't have to go through a loss such as this. You would have blamed yourself for the rest of your life and I know that. Thank you Gilbert, I owe you my life."

"But you lost everything!"

Roderich smiled and reached for the ring around Gilbert's neck. "No I didn't. I have you and that's what is most important to me. I wouldn't have given this to you, if I hadn't meant that."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not Gilbert! I just told you, you can't save them all! It's not your fault."

"Nor is it yours." Gilbert responded, his eyes not leaving Roderich's for a second. "You couldn't have predicted a night raid. I know the Hevardy kingdom had once been our enemy, but you couldn't have known it was a trap."

Roderich's lip trembled and he was ready to give a million excuses about he's the future king and he should have saved his people, but they didn't come. He thought about his own words to Gilbert. He was only one man, there was no way he could have saved them all.

"Well, I'm going to search for the rest of our family. I'll bring them back to you, Gilbert, Roderich." Antonio said suddenly and the pair turned to him like they had just remembered he was there.

Roderich realized the weight of Antonio's words. _He included me as part of the family._

Gilbert read Roderich's thoughts from his expression and the crushing weight finally left his chest. "That's right! You haven't lost everything. You're part of my family now, if you'd like to be."

Roderich teared up a bit. Even though he'd always had his parents, he'd been alone. His friends were only friends with him because they felt like they had to be. The other nobles wanted their daughters to marry him and their sons to befriend him. That was until Gilbert, Gilbert opened his whole world. Gilbert showed him that status didn't matter. He was able to be liked for just being another person. Roderich leaned down and pressed his lips against Gilbert's, capturing him in an intense kiss.

"Okay…I'm going to go." Antonio stood up and backed out the door. He was happy for Gilbert, but he didn't need to intrude on this moment.

Neither heard Antonio, to their knowledge, he'd already left. The kiss was forceful and passionate. It made Gilbert a little lightheaded, but in a good way. He had been the leader in most of their kisses and now he was enjoying Roderich's domination. Unfortunately, the pain in his side already made it a little hard to breathe and now the kiss wasn't helping. Gilbert pulled back. "So, that was a yes?"

"Yes." Roderich crawled over Gilbert to settle on his left side. He lay down, nuzzling his head into Gilbert's chest.

"We should help Toni find the rest of our family, they'd get here faster that way." Gilbert said, his body needing rest, but never his mind.

Roderich narrowed his eyes and lightly flicked Gilbert's chin. "No we should not do that. You need bed rest. Antonio will find them." He could tell Gilbert was still restless and draped an arm over him, being careful of his right side. "Don't make me tie you to this bed."

Gilbert looked over at Roderich and smirked. "I didn't know you were into those things, your majesty."

"Be quiet you." He scoffed. "Please just rest, you've done enough."

Gilbert grumbled and reluctantly agreed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Gilbert said after a little while.

"To what?"

"Just being able to be with you so casually. I never thought it could happen."

"Oh." Roderich traced his fingers over the contours of Gilbert's abdomen. "Me neither. I guess fate decided to like us after all." He moved his fingers up until they reached the Edelstein ring. "Will you wear this?"

Gilbert watched Roderich's movements with a fond smile. "Of course, I never take it off."

"No, I mean wear it on your finger."

"What, are you courting me now?" Gilbert teased.

"I thought I already have been."

Roderich's answer was so straightforward that it caught Gilbert off guard. That kept happening. "You know, no one will ever accept us as legitimate partners. They won't let us marry. You won't ever be able to have your own son or daughter."

"This is enough. I'm never leaving your side, remember?" Roderich carefully slipped the chain over Gilbert's head and took the ring off. He wordlessly and slowly slid it onto Gilbert's left ring finger. "There. Where it was always supposed to be."

Gilbert smiled and for once he didn't know what to say. Roderich's words were so true, he felt them in the depths of his soul. They had both wanted this and being together was a dream. He was prepared for the rejection, but for this? Never. Then again, Roderich was a spoiled prince, trust him to take what he wants. He had wanted to wear the ring like a real fiancé for so long that it stunned him how right it felt on his finger. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Gilbert!" Feliks burst into their shack, totally oblivious to the mood in the room. "So Toris wasn't kidding. He said you made it back." Feliks looked at the pair, his eyes widening with glee when he spotted Roderich. "Gilbert, you didn't tell the prince you were going to rescue was such a looker. That bone structure! You have to model an outfit for me some time!"

Roderich cleared his throat and stood up offering his hand out to Feliks. "You must be this town's tailor. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Prince…well I suppose former Prince, Roderich Edelstein."

Feliks took Roderich's hand and kissed the back of his hand. "Charmed, I am indeed this town's tailor and thank God they have me. Without me, I don't know where their fashion sense would be. I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz, but feel free to call me Feliks. Gilbert told us about his quest to rescue you, but it's a miracle he made it back. It was totally a suicide mission, but you two made it. You are a lucky man, Mr. Edelstein, Gilbert's a looker too. If I wasn't hopeless in love with my Toris, I'd be after him. He wears my clothes so well and yet rarely wears the ones I so generously gift him for working for me."

Gilbert snickered a little bit. He saw the surprised look on Roderich's face. That was how most people reacted to Feliks the first time. He was extremely flamboyant and over the top.

"He doesn't? Well I'll have to fix that." He sent a smirk over his shoulder at Gilbert.

"Don't encourage him!" Gilbert groaned from the bed.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like you. I do have to get back to work, but I needed to see my precious model. Although you're injured, my dear, I'm glad you made it back. It would have been such a shame to lose such a unique beauty." Feliks winked at them. "Oh, you'll get to learn this town ignores what they don't want to see, but they won't kick you out for it." He went to leave and then turned back. "Oh! I almost forgot, Emma sent me with a meal for you two." Feliks set it on the table and blew them both a kiss before he left.

With careful eyes Gilbert watched Roderich for any sign of weakness. Roderich had just found out his family was dead. Roderich got up from the bed aware of Gilbert's gaze and went over to inspect the food. Gilbert needed to eat and Roderich didn't know how to cook. That bothered him and he wanted to change it. He hated that being a prince he didn't have a need for knowing things like doing the washing and cooking meals. He hoped for both of their sakes Gilbert at least had a basic knowledge.

"Roddy, darling, are you really all right? It's just me, you can be honest."

Roderich turned around and there were tears in his eyes. "No. I was never close with my father, but always with my mother. I still loved my father. He was strict and proper, but always a generous king. And I'll never see them again." He ran back to the bed and collapsed by the side on his knees. He pressed his face into Gilbert's knees and the flood of tears finally came.

Gilbert was silent for once and he just stroked Roderich's hair while Roderich's body shook with sobs. He had lost in his mother during Ludwig's birth and father from sickness, so he understood to a degree. Roderich's parents were murdered, taken from him before they were ready. He wondered if to some degree if Roderich wished to seek revenge on the Héderváry kingdom.

After several minutes Roderich stood up and smiled fondly at Gilbert. He reached down and cupped Gilbert's cheek. "Thank you. I was taught to never cry, to never show weakness. No one has ever let me do that before."

Gilbert placed his hand on top of Roderich's, "Always. Around me you never have to hide."

Roderich pulled away and brought the lunch over to the bed. He didn't bother plating the food. He set it on the bed between them and helped Gilbert carefully sit up. "Do you need me to feed you?"

For a moment, Gilbert wanted to take full advantage of his injury. "No. I can do that myself. You must be famished as well." They only ate in peace for a few minutes before the door banged open.

"Brother!" Ludwig tore into the room, barely catching his breath and Feliciana was hurrying after as fast as her petite legs would let her go.

"Your majesty! I'm so glad!" Feliciana ran over and threw her arms around his neck. Roderich was surprised to be greeted with such enthusiasm. He grew up with the Vargas sisters, but he would have never called them close. When he turned 11 had stopped being allowed to play with them. Then again, 11 years was half of his life.

"Feliciana. Please, you can all address me as Roderich now. I have no kingdom."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Roderich." Ludwig bowed. He wasn't one to drop formalities easily, but also not one to ignore the request of his prince. He walked over and sat on Gilbert's bed. "As for you, that was reckless."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and cut off his younger brother. "Save the lecture. I know, but I don't care. I'd do it over again. I am your older brother so I was setting an awesome example for you to follow. Risk everything for those who mean the most to you. You might get killed, but at least you didn't sit around doing nothing."

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "You make my stomach hurt." He said causing both Felicana and Roderich laugh.

"But you'd do it for Ana, wouldn't you?" Gilbert winked at Feliciana and stuck his tongue out for his brother.

"…yes." Ludwig blushed heavily and looked down at the bedsheets.

"You actually admitted it! You have grown up, little brother." Gilbert placed a hand on his chest and Roderich shook his head with a smile on his face.

Ludwig looked up and met Roderich's eyes. he gave him a look that said 'how do you put up with him?' Roderich shrugged, but the warm smile didn't leave his face. He did because he truly loved Gilbert with everything he had. Gilbert could be a dramatic idiot, but Gilbert never failed to make him smile.

"You've missed a lot, Gilbert." She held out her hand and Gilbert saw their father's ring on her finger.

"Ana! Ludwig! You're betrothed now?" Gilbert squeezed his hand and smiled at them. "I'm sorry I left like I did."

"Don't. I think that was what best for you, brother."

Feliciana nodded along with Ludwig's words. "Are you happy here, Gilbert?"

Gilbert sighed. "I loved this town and I have made a couple of friends, but I loved our home." He looked at Roderich, who eyes mirrored Gilbert's sadness. "You all stay here, won't you? It'll be better with my family."

"Of course we will!"

"I won't lose you again, brother. You're my only blood relative left."

"I already promised to stay by your side."

Gilbert smiled. Tragedy still lingered in their midst, but at least they had each other. Roderich's wounds of loss would never fully heal, but they would be together. Never again would they be lonely.

"And I'm staying. No way will I leave my precious little sister alone with the potato bastards." Lovina stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. Her mouth was downturned, but her emotions lie just under the surface. She was glad Roderich was safe. He was always her favorite of the royal family. Roderich not once treated her like a lowly servant. She was always held as his equal.

Francis ducked under her arms and ran to Gilbert's side. "Gilbert! My love! My dear friend. Promise me you'll never leave like that again. We're all each other have. Of course, we'll stick together. We're all orphans now, but we're a family." He reached out and took Roderich's hand. "I must apologize for my doubt, but I was rooting for you two since the beginning."

"Vina, you wouldn't stay for your husband?"

"Maybe, is he hot?"

They all looked at Antonio's pouting face and laughed. Roderich had lived such a quiet life and he would never miss it. They were loud, dramatic, and loving and all his. Tragedy had a way of bringing people together and he was glad it brought him this crazy band of people he could call family.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This is the fairy tale alternate ending that I thought was too cheesy to post originally. It is written like a Disney movie. The unlikely knight saves the prince despite impossible odds and they get to live happily ever after.**_

 _ **I'm still a bit attached to this AU and not I'm sure I want to let it go. This has been sitting on my computer mostly finished for months and I finally got around to finishing it. For now, I'm going to set this as completed because I have other projects I want to work on and I only have a whisper of an idea for the next chapter. It would be a continuation of this chapter and a domestic-ish fluff.**_  
 _ **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope this alternate ending isn't too confusing. It's supposed take place after Gilbert flees his home and instead of Roderich dying.**_


End file.
